


Seeing Blue

by TaishoNoMiko



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Complete, Demonic Possession, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Human! Sesshoumaru, Kamakura Period, Miko Kagome, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Samurai, Sesskag - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, Youkai, sesshouKago
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaishoNoMiko/pseuds/TaishoNoMiko
Summary: Suara permintaan tolong terdengar oleh Sesshoumaru yang dalam perjalanan pulang usai menuntaskan kewajiban sebagai samurai. Dari balik selimut hujan lebat, sosok rupawan yang hanya terbalut selembar kimono putih berlari mendekat. Situasi itu amat mencurigakan. Desa terdekat bermil-mil jauhnya. Seorang perempuan sendirian di tengah hutan sudah pasti harus diwaspadai, ya 'kan?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru





	1. Six Petaled Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Inuyasha, I'm just renting them from Rumiko Takahashi, and Viz Media. I will make no money from this fic, I write for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of my readers.

Lima pria lengkap dengan baju perang menunggangi kuda melewati jalan kecil di hutan. Salah satunya, yang mengendarai kereta pengangkut barang berkomentar dengan suara santai, "Sebuah tugas sederhana lainnya telah terselesaikan, satu _koku_ per orang telah menanti untuk dibawa pulang," ucapan itu disusul oleh gelak tawa tiga lainnya.

Berjalan paling depan, orang yang mengetuai gerombolan prajurit atau _bushi_ (pengikut) itu tenggelam dalam pemikiran. Otaknya sibuk menelaah kejanggalan di wilayah yang ia singgahi barusan, _'Ke mana perginya kaum lelaki di desa itu?'_ Sosok yang menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya untuk mencari kekuatan itu memicingkan kedua mata, ia memperlambat kecepatan kudanya demi meraba insting. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di depan sana. Sontak, ia menarik tali kekang demi menghentikan laju kudanya. Bibirnya sudah terpisah, namun arah takdir tak mampu manusia ubah.

Manakala ia hendak melontarkan peringatan pada para bawahan, apa yang ia takutkan akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Keempat penunggang yang bersamanya tidak menyadari warna tanah yang berbeda tipis dengan sekitarnya. Satu detik kemudian, mereka terjeblos masuk ke dalam jebakan berupa parit yang dalamnya dua meter, terisi dengan jejeran batang bambu dengan pangkal yang di tanam ke dalam tanah dan ujung tajam menjulang menantang langit. Alhasil, kuda-kuda para prajurit terperangkap, kereta pengangkut barang menumpahkan ratusan liter beras yang menjadi bawaan, dan satu samurai yang terperosok ke dalam tipu muslihat hilang hayat di tempat.

Ketika prajurit yang tersisa berhasil keluar dari lubang siasat, sekonyong-konyong, mereka berempat sudah dikelilingi oleh puluhan orang yang memasang tampang berang. Penduduk desa dengan rentang usia bervariasi yang keseluruhannya berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu membawa bermacam-macam alat pertanian yang teracung, siap mengancam.

Para _buke_ berkumpul membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil melindungi sang atasan di tengah kerumunan orang yang siap memuntahkan amarah. Ketiganya sudah siap menghunuskan pedang kapan saja.

Seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian usang dan caping di kepalanya maju ke depan. Bertentangan dengan wajah teduhnya, suaranya lantang menggelegar, "INI ADALAH PERINGATAN UNTUK KALIAN!" Tangan kanan terulur, satu jarinya menunjuk ketua gerombolan itu dengan penuh nyali. "Katakan kepada Tuanmu untuk berhenti menarik pajak di sini! Desa kami sudah mengalami kesusahan, kami tidak harus menuruti perintah kalian lagi!"

"KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL!" teriak seorang prajurit yang belum lama sesumbar tentang entengnya pekerjaan yang ia lakukan.

Sang pemimpin prajurit mengangkat tangan kanan ke samping. Isyarat untuk diam lantas dipatuhi oleh anak buahnya. Figur itu mengenakan seperangkat pelindung tubuh ( _yoroi_ ) yang terpisah; untuk dada ( _dou_ ), bahu ( _sode_ ), serta kaki ( _suneate_ ). Baju tempur yang berwarna hitam sedikit keemasan itu terbuat dari potongan kecil bahan kulit, dirangkai seperti sisik, disusun sedemikian rupa dan dilapisi oleh _lacquer_ agar anti air. Di antara jumbai-jumbai pelindung dada dan paha ( _kusazuri_ ), _obi_ kuning tempat dua pedang tersemat, diikat sedemikian rupa sehingga motif berwarna biru yang melambangkan angin menyembul.

Yang paling mencolok dari orang tersebut adalah bagian kepalanya. Paras pemimpin samurai itu ditutupi oleh topeng berwarna hitam dan kepalanya dilindungi helm ( _kabuto_ ) unik. Tidak seperti yang lainnya, bagian luar helm itu memiliki surai panjang bertekstur lurus, lebat nan mengembang berwarna putih keperakan. Dengan puncak helm _(maedate)_ yang terbuat dari lempeng kuningan berbentuk bulan sabit sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa, postur tubuhnya kian menjulang dibandingkan semua yang ada. Jelas, keseluruhan penampilannya memancarkan kengerian bagi siapa saja yang memproklamasikan diri menjadi lawan.

Aura intimidasi yang teramat besar itu dibungkus dengan suara berat oleh ketegasan kala memberikan saran serta pernyataan, "Hentikan sekarang dan Sesshoumaru ini akan memberi pertimbangan untuk mengampuni nyawamu."

Kedua alis orang yang memimpin penyerbuan itu terangkat ke atas, tentu ia mengenal nama itu. Nama yang disebutkan itu adalah milik keturunan bangsawan yang memeras mereka atas nama uang perlindungan. Tak lantas percaya bahwa aristokrat yang terpandang di periode Kamakura seperti saat itu bersedia mengirim putranya sendiri untuk turun langsung ke lapangan, ia mencoba memastikan, "Benarkah itu? Kau adalah salah satu putra Inu no Taisho?"

"Hn," hanya gumaman pendek yang meluncur sebagai sahutan. Walau hanya selayang pandang, keseluruhan penampilan, sikap, dan gerak-gerik dari samurai itu sudah merupakan bukti dari pernyataan.

Tiba-tiba, sudut pandang lain merasuk ke dalam benak si Tetua desa yang arti namanya pun terasa menghangatkan. Apabila mereka sukses menumbangkan putra sang _Daimyo_ , tentu saja, pembalasan yang mengerikan akan datang. Kendati demikian, jika mereka terus beraliansi dengan desa tetangga seperti saat ini, mungkin saja mereka mampu melewati apapun yang berlaku nanti.

Bila itu benar terjadi, mungkin saja mereka akan selamanya terbebas dari pajak memberatkan; tidak hanya balita dan para tua renta, semua masyarakat di desa tidak lagi memakan biji-bijian seadanya, mereka dapat menikmati nasi hangat dari padi yang mereka tanam sendiri. Meski banjir yang terkadang datang dan melenyapkan panen tanpa sisa, dengan persediaan terbatas yang ada, mereka masih bisa hidup berkecukupan hingga musim berikutnya.

Tapi tidak, rencana yang ia susun hanyalah gertakan. Pria itu yakin bahwa semuanya dapat diselesaikan dengan musyawarah. Sedari awal, yang ia inginkan hanyalah bernegosiasi dengan seseorang yang posisinya dekat dengan _Daimyo_ itu sendiri. Lagi pula, membahayakan keselamatan para penduduk desa adalah teror terbesarnya.

Dan kini, dengan kehadiran si putra bangsawan, dialog yang ia kehendaki akan terwujud. Luapan harapan memenuhi sanubari si pemimpin desa, ia berpaling lalu menatap ketua desa tetangga yang kini menjadi saudara senasib. Sebuah anggukan ia dapat, hatinya kian mantap dalam keyakinan. Satu-satunya yang ia inginkan hanyalah kesejahteraan kaumnya. Oleh sebab itulah, ia membulatkan tekad untuk maju dan membuka suara.

Pada saat yang bertepatan, pemimpin desa tetangga yang diajak kerjasama pun maju dengan pedang terhunus. Mata sang tetua desa berwajah damai itu langsung terbelalak, ia mematung di tempat sedetik lamanya. Semua bagai berlangsung dalam gerakan lambat ketika para penduduk desa yang berdiri di sekitarnya ikut berlarian dan mulai menyerang.

Pertikaian telah dimulai, suara pedang yang ditangkal oleh batang tombak maupun cangkul berdenting nyaring, tebasan _katana_ dan daging yang tersayat diikuti oleh teriakan pilu sang korban di akhir hidup sungguh membuat hati orang yang mendengar bagai diiris sembilu. Bunyi batu besar yang dihantamkan secara bertubi-tubi pada tengkorak ketiga samurai yang dijatuhkan oleh segerombolan petani benar-benar tak terperi.

Tidak ada waktu untuk tergemap di tengah pertempuran, detik, ketangkasan, dan pemikiran singkat nan tepat menentukan keselamatan. Di lain pihak, Sesshoumaru yang sudah melumpuhkan tiga orang tak berhenti bergerak, sepasang safirnya menangkap ketiga pengikut yang telah tumbang sebelum memantau sekitar, di depannya masih ada tiga orang lagi. Sang samurai mengangkat pedangnya secara horizontal, ia menangkis pisau yang mengarah kepadanya.

Di saat yang bersamaan ada musuh lain dengan ujung tombak yang siap merobek punggungnya, lekas-lekas prajurit itu memutar senjatanya ke arah kanan demi menghalau pisau di depan muka. Sesshoumaru memiringkan badan agar berada di luar jangkauan serangan tombak, sebelum menjatuhkan diri untuk menendang kaki musuh yang mengintai punggungnya. Taktiknya berhasil, sang penyerang bermodal pisau kehilangan keseimbangan, satu di belakangnya pun terjungkal, sedetik kemudian ia sudah menghunuskan pedang pada kedua lawan secara bergantian.

Satu anak panah melesat sejengkal dari wajah bertopengnya, samurai itu menoleh, netra awasnya memindai. Setelah posisi yang dicari sudah dipastikan, dengan sigap ia memungut tombak yang terjatuh dan melemparkannya sepenuh daya ke arah jam sembilan. Tombak itu menembus udara dan secara presisi bersemayam di leher sang pemanah yang tak luput dari pengamatan.

Kini yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah seorang pemuda bersenjata tapi terlihat lemah dan si Tetua desa penyebab masalah. Dengan manik meneliti dan langkah santai Sesshoumaru mendekati mereka. Si laki-laki bermuka manis yang umurnya mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu berdiri di depan sang pemimpin dengan sikap protektif. Sekilas, samurai itu memperhatikan bagaimana genggaman payah remaja itu pada _katana_ -nya, tangannya saling berjauhan, kesalahan dasar para pemula. Rupanya anak muda yang menjadi lawannya belum juga belajar mencengkam sudah diajak mengacungkan pedang.

Demi melindungi ayah dari gadis yang ia cinta sepenuh jiwa, pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melancarkan serangan. Di momen berikutnya, remaja itu berteriak sambil menghamburkan diri dengan pedang di atas kepala: sebuah kesalahan fatal yang mempertaruhkan kehidupan. Teramat disayangkan, tanpa kesulitan Sesshoumaru menghindar.

Di momen berikutnya, samurai penuh perhitungan itu sudah menempelkan lutut kiri di tanah dengan bilah senjata yang sesaat bersemayam di area vital sang musuh. Pemuda itu terhuyung-huyung sebelum roboh ke tanah dengan posisi telungkup. Perbedaan antara keduanya amatlah jauh, butuh ribuan tahun bagi pemuda tak berbakat itu untuk mengalahkan Sesshoumaru.

Selepas melibas badan si lawan muda, likuid terang menitik dari bilah pedang. Kakinya menjejak tanah dengan mantap, perlahan sang aristokrat mempersempit ruang. Masih dengan dua tangan yang menggenggam erat pedang, prajurit itu menebas udara agar cairan kental itu terberai dari _katana_ -nya.

Suara tipis yang dihasilkan kala senjata mematikan itu menggores angin dan pemandangan orang-orang yang dikenalnya berkalang tanah berhasil membuat si pemimpin para petani setengah mati menelan ludah.

"Pembangkangan bukanlah perkara kecil bagi Inu no Taisho," tutur pria berzirah itu datar.

Dengan penuh harga diri sang kepala desa mengangkat wajah, dengan segenap nyali ia menghadapi sosok yang kini berdiri sehasta darinya. "Semua yang kulakukan adalah demi seluruh warga di desa yang kucinta. Jika dengan kematianku mereka tidak lagi dibayangi kelaparan dan dapat hidup tenteram, maka, aku bersedia menyerahkan nyawa. Tidak akan ada penyesalan." Seketika ia terbayang roman lembut anak semata wayang yang pasti dinaungi oleh nestapa sepeninggal dirinya. Ia menggeleng lalu menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku hanya meminta kau untuk mengampuni nyawa mereka yang tersisa dan meringankan pajak bagi desa kami."

"Hn, Sesshoumaru ini mengerti," jawabnya tenang. Semua gerakan yang dibuat pria itu tanpa kesia-siaan, menawan serupa tarian, namun mematikan.

Sejurus kemudian, caping yang menempel di kepala pria itu terjatuh begitu pedang panjang tajam nian menembus rongga dada dan merobek jantungnya. Si pemimpin desa jatuh berlutut, ia memuntahkan gumpalan kehidupan. Merah kental mewarnai kulit terluar dunia. Masa sekaratnya diisi oleh bayangan bahagia bersama keluarga tercinta. Mulutnya terbuka, kata maaf tanpa suara ia tuturkan untuk sang garis darah yang sebentar lagi resmi sebatang kara.

Senyum tipis bersanding dengan satu tetes air mata yang meluncur ketika tangan lembut sang istri yang sudah lebih dulu tiada kini terulur untuknya semata. Manakala _katana_ yang terhujam kembali ditarik keluar dari badan, roh pria paruh baya itu serta-merta lekang dari raga.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**~To be continued~**


	2. Tortoiseshell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chonmage memang potongan rambut samurai (bagian ubun-ubun dicukur hingga botak dan sisanya diikat di atas kepala). Tapi tatanan itu dimulai sejak periode Edo (1600-1800an). Again, karena fic ini bersetting periode Kamakura (1185-1333), jadi (dengan sangat lega hati) rambut Sesshoumaru masih panjang seperti di animanga X'D hanya beda warna aja.

_**.** _

_**.** _

* * *

Warna senja tertelan oleh kumpulan awan hitam yang sewaktu-waktu melemparkan gejala alam berbahaya. Untuk kesekian kali, petir berusaha menyambar puncak tertinggi di lautan hijau. Hewan-hewan kecil dan besar bergegas mencari tempat bersembunyi dari cuaca buruk yang sebentar lagi menghampiri. Benar saja, secara tiba-tiba, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Pada tengah hari nan cerah pun pancaran langit siang dengan mudah terhalang oleh dedaunan rindang di belantara. Terlebih lagi sore itu, kala hujan badai melanda, suasana lantas kelam layaknya malam.

Di tengah kondisi rimba seperti itu, ada satu siluet manusia berbalut zirah yang membawa bungkusan kain bergerak seorang diri. Di antara akar-akar gendut yang menyembul, langkahnya mantap. Kian lama, medan yang ia lalui kian berat. Tanah basah yang menjadi pijakan semakin melunak dan menguras daya. Sosok tegap itu menghentikan langkah serta mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Sebagai sandaran ia menyentuh batang pohon yang saking besarnya, manusia dewasa pun tidak dapat memeluknya dengan kedua tangan.

Sesaat pengelana itu mendongak, memandang deretan pohon yang bergeming. Udara bertekanan tinggi melesat cepat, mengempas tanpa jeda. Tangis langit mengguyur tiada henti, membasahi segala yang ada di permukaan bumi tanpa terkecuali. Pepohonan yang rata-rata usianya telah mencapai ratusan tahun itu tetap tegak berdiri. Kelebatan kilat menerangi jalan, rupa lelah kesatria bernama Sesshoumaru jelas terpampang.

Sepersekian detik kemudian suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar amat dekat. Tipis, namun sang samurai dapat merasakan bumi sedikit bergetar di bawah kakinya. Pangkal alis yang menaungi sepasang permata tajam itu bertemu di tengah, ia menarik napas panjang. Pria itu berhenti melaju, bukan karena takut, tapi ia berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan situasi. Saat itu, samar-samar ia melihat kerlip cahaya kecil di kejauhan. Tujuan baru telah ditemukan, keputusan telah ditetapkan. Ia lalu mempercepat langkah meski melewati jalan mendaki.

Sumber penerangan yang lelaki itu lihat berasal dari jalan setapak yang tersorot oleh sisa-sisa sinar matahari yang kian tenggelam di sudut horizon. Kian dekat ia dengan jalan kecil yang ia temukan, semakin ia menyadari keberadaan sebuah kastil terbengkalai yang tak jauh darinya. Pria itu menyusuri dinding kayu yang menjadi pagar sampai tiba di depan gerbang utama.

Sesshoumaru memindai sekitar; Halaman luas itu ditumbuhi dengan berbagai macam tanaman liar dan semak belukar yang tingginya mencapai satu meter. Kastil reyot yang keseluruhan arsitekturnya terbuat dari kayu dan dahulu bercat merah itu terdiri dari beberapa bangunan, namun, hanya yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuklah yang masih berdiri meski terlihat rapuh dan kapan saja bisa rubuh.

Setelah yakin akan keadaan, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di beranda bangunan utama. Punggungnya bersandar pada bilik kayu, akan tetapi, _wakizashi_ —pedang tradisional Jepang dengan panjang mata bilah antara antara 12 hingga 24 inci—beserta _katana_ -nya masih tersanggah di pinggang.

Sambil menghadap ke arah pintu gerbang, prajurit itu duduk _tatehiza_ (kaki kiri seperti bersila tapi telapak kaki kanan menyentuh lantai dengan lutut terangkat) dengan begitu, ia dapat dengan cepat bereaksi bila sewaktu-waktu ada bahaya yang menghampiri.

Laki-laki itu mencopot helm dan topengnya. Surai hitam pekat panjang yang tadinya tergelung di tengkuk sekarang ia ikat tinggi-tinggi, poni basah sebatas alis berjatuhan di dahi. Pria itu mengelap roman dinginnya dengan punggung tangan berlapis pelindung ( _tekko_ ).

Putra sulung Inu no Taisho itu tengah terseret arus pemikiran. Meski ia memandang lurus ke depan, pikirannya jauh tertinggal ke belakang, ke problema yang telah dilalui. Beberapa jam lalu, ia dan beberapa anak buahnya pergi ke satu desa untuk mengumpulkan pajak. Jumlah yang ditetapkan sudah ia kantongi tetapi, belum tuntas ia menyelesaikan tugas, hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Kaum yang selama ini dianggap tidak ada apa-apanya itu diam-diam membentuk persekutuan dengan tetangga desa dan melawan balik. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, pengikut-pengikutnya yang terperosok ke dalam jebakan harus menghadapi penyerbuan. Yang berlaku selanjutnya mudah ditebak, pertempuran yang jauh dari kata imbang. Walau cedera dan kehilangan seluruh anak buah, ia berhasil membasmi usaha pemberontakan golongan lemah tersebut dengan menyarangkan pedang tepat di dada pemimpin mereka.

Rentetan kesialan terjadi pada Sesshoumaru berjam-jam kemudian. Di tengah perjalanan pulang, kudanya yang terkena imbas pertikaian tak lagi sanggup menyeret kaki-kaki pincangnya. Tanpa ragu ia mencabut _katana_ dari sarung lalu dengan sekali tebas ia membebaskan kuda kesayangannya itu dari kesengsaraan. Celakanya lagi, tepat di saat itu, bawaan berharganya yang ia gantung dekat pelana jatuh berguling-guling di antara pepohonan dengan jalur curam. Oleh karena itulah, ia keluar dari jalur setapak dan masuk lebih jauh ke perut hutan.

Tak lama berselang, hujan petir menggelegar, menumbangkan sebuah pohon raksasa yang menyebabkan sebagian tanah longsor dan menimbun bangkai kuda serta perbekalan. Dan, di sinilah ia sekarang; sendirian, pakaian yang ia sandang basah hingga lapis paling dasar, kedinginan, tanpa tunggangan maupun makanan. Hanya sebuah pembuktian yang ada dalam genggaman, seperangkat zirah kebesaran yang ia kenakan, dan prinsip-prinsip sebagai seorang samurai _(bushido_ ) yang menjadi kehormatan. Yang terakhir itulah yang paling pokok bagi Sesshoumaru.

Kehilangan beberapa bawahan yang selama ini diperintahnya sedikit banyak membuat Sesshoumaru merasa terganggu. Tetapi, lagi-lagi, tak ada waktu baginya untuk berduka. Prajurit itu memejamkan mata, merenungi langkah yang harus ia tempuh, laporan yang akan ia berikan, dan bagaimana tindakan pencegahan yang seharusnya diambil agar kejadian serupa tidak terulang.

Sebagai manusia biasa, rasa penat akibat pikiran dan tenaga yang terkuras tak mampu lagi terabaikan. Bagai disenandungkan oleh butiran hujan yang menyerbu rimba, Sesshoumaru pun terlelap di dalam duduknya.

Setelah beberapa waktu lamanya, suara lembut bernada putus asa membuat pria itu kembali terjaga, "Tolong! Siapa saja, tolong aku!"

Samurai itu lantas membuka mata, di waktu yang sama, dari balik selimut hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya, seorang gadis berlari melewati pintu gerbang. Rambut hitam panjang yang tergerai menempel di sisi wajah feminin itu. Tubuh sang perempuan hanya terlapisi oleh selembar kain putih yang panjangnya mencapai betis ( _kosode_ ). Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki sosok itu basah kuyup. Pakaian tipis yang dikenakan melekat erat di tubuhnya, seluruh lekuk kirana yang ada terpajan. Sama sekali tidak ada ruang untuk imajinasi tercipta. Kendati demikian, laki-laki itu sungguh meragukan bahwa khayalannya dapat menandingi keelokan yang secara langsung ia saksikan.

Gadis itu berhenti di tangga, ia duduk bersimpuh, dadanya naik-turun, ia terengah-engah tepat di hadapan sang prajurit. Sesshoumaru setengah bangkit dari duduknya, kini lutut kirinya sudah bertumpu di lantai. Pada akhirnya, perempuan itu mengangkat kepala. Untuk kali pertama, jendela jiwa mereka beradu tatap. Untuk sesaat, sang samurai terpana pada safir biru kelabu nan unik yang tengah memandangnya tiada berantara. Benak Sesshoumaru meyakini bahwa, yang ada di depannya adalah sosok tercantik yang pernah ia temui di sepanjang hidup.

Gadis itu membuka mulut, "Oh, _Kamii-sama_ ... " kedua tangan memeluk lengan demi menutupi diri, lalu ia mengambil jeda untuk mengatur napas.

Sang samurai meneliti ekspresi si gadis, garis wajah lembut itu terlihat pucat dan keletihan. Sesshoumaru menunggu apa yang hendak diucapkan orang itu berikutnya. Instingnya meneriakkan bahaya. Bagaimanapun juga, prajurit itu merasa ada yang aneh, situasinya saat ini terbilang sangat tidak biasa dan teramat mencurigakan. Desa terdekat bermil-mil jauhnya. Seorang perempuan rupawan di tengah hutan, sendirian, dan hampir telanjang!? Sudah pasti gadis itu harus diwaspadai, ya 'kan?

Bukan permintaan tolong lagi yang terucap seperti yang Sesshoumaru terka, sebanding dengan kehadirannya yang penuh misteri, sosok jelita itu malah berkata dengan nada terganggu sekaligus penasaran, "Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, sih?"

Belum sempat pria itu bereaksi, kelebatan kilat menyambar ke arah mereka. Kurang dari sedetik kemudian gemuruh petir nan dahsyat seakan meledak persis di antara keduanya dan menghancurkan satu sisi pagar kayu di teras kastil. Gadis itu terpental beberapa meter ke tanah sedangkan Sesshoumaru terempas beberapa kaki ke dalam bangunan.

Dikarenakan efek cahaya terlampau benderang barusan, pandangan Sesshoumaru gelap meski ia sudah membuka mata di detik berikutnya. Dan bunyi keras yang belum lama ia dengar, membuat telinganya berdenging hebat. Tiada mengindahkan kealpaan dua indranya, samurai itu lantas berdiri di atas kedua kaki. Ia memejamkan mata erat sebelum membukanya lalu memaksa diri untuk melihat sekitar.

Lantai kayu berderak di bawah kaki Sesshoumaru ketika ia maju secara perlahan. Di bawah sinar tipis senja yang sekarat, di balik tirai hujan, ia hanya menatap semak-semak kosong. Gadis itu tidak ada di halaman kastil. Refleks, tangan kiri Sesshoumaru menggenggam sarung _katana_ dengan ibu jari di _tsuba_ (batas pegangan dan bilah pedang). Berjaga-jaga agar siap mendorong senjatanya keluar sewaktu-waktu diperlukan.

Tahu-tahu, kedua tangan putih dengan jari-jemari ramping merayap di bahu lalu ke dada Sesshoumaru. Tidak panik, pria itu membalik badan, dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang hingga tangan itu terlepas dari dirinya.

"Oh, Samurai- _sama_ , mengapa kau menjauh?" rengek gadis itu yang masih menunduk. Dengan lemah lembut ia meminta, "Kumohon, aku butuh pertolonganmu. Aku sangat ketakutan. Hidupku dalam bahaya tapi aku berhasil kabur dan sekarang ... " suaranya melantun merdu kala berkata, "sekarang aku kedinginan. Bersediakah kau memeluk dan memberiku kehangatan?"

Kaum Adam mana jua mutlak takluk pada permintaan semacam itu dari lawan jenis berparas manis yang membutuhkan bantuan. Tapi tidak dengan samurai yang satu itu. Batinnya meneriakkan bahaya, ia meningkatkan kewaspadaan. Mata Sesshoumaru memicing, kedua netra _hazel_ -nya malah mengikuti arah gerakan orang itu bagai binatang buas mengamati mangsa.

Kaki kanan gadis itu maju, disusul yang kiri. Sesshoumaru mundur selangkah, ia menyidik dengan saksama perubahan besar ketika pada akhirnya gadis itu menunjukkan muka. Entah hanya halusinasi atau apa, namun sekilas, di mata sang samurai, wajah gadis itu berubah total; mata bulat menjadi bentuk almon, hidung itu menjadi tajam, bibir itu menjadi lebih tipis dibanding pertama dilihatnya. Sedetik kemudian, paras itu kembali seperti semula.

"Kau menghindariku?" komentar si perempuan tidak percaya, kekecewaan jelas terdengar. Sudut kanan bibirnya terangkat sebentar, gadis itu menghela napas, dan memejamkan mata. Ketika kembali membuka kelopak, intonasinya berubah tegas, "Kau tahu, tidak ada yang pernah menolakku sebelumnya, tidak manusia, tidak pula siluman." tidak ada lagi kelembutan dan feminitas pada kalimat yang diucapkan.

' _Siluman_?' gema batin sang samurai.

Gadis misterius itu mendengus dengan cara yang tidak anggun seraya mengangkat kepala untuk menatap laki-laki di hadapan. "kau, membuatku, marah," tiap kata dilafalkan dengan perlahan, berjeda, dan hanya sebatas bisikan.

Menyadari perubahan yang teramat kentara, kesatria itu mencabut pedang dari sarung dan mengacungkannya ke depan. Garis wajah itu masih milik gadis yang sama tetapi, entah bagaimana air mukanya terlihat berbeda. Dan yang paling mencurigakan adalah mata perempuan itu: Iris biru kelabu yang ia tatap mendadak beralih menjadi berma, terang, dan mengancam.

Gadis itu tertawa melengking, sejurus kemudian ia berteriak, "Kau boleh menolak kecantikanku tapi kau tidak memiliki pilihan selain mati ditanganku!" Sekejap mata, ia menghilang.

Serupa elang, Sesshoumaru menatap nyalang tiap sudut yang terbentang. Nalurinya memerintah untuk melihat ke atas, kala pria itu menengadah, ia terlambat, sepasang kaki tanpa alas sudah di depan mata. Gadis itu menendang dan dengan menggunakan tubuh prajurit itu ia bertolak, berputar di udara, dan mendarat sempurna di atas tanah.

Sesshoumaru yang terdorong dua meter ke belakang bergegas bangkit. Bagian yang tidak tertutup zirah di lengan _haori_ putihnya kini bernoda lumpur, dadanya terasa sesak namun ekspresinya masih saja datar. Sesungguhnya, sebelum menerima tendangan, ia berhasil sedikit mundur, oleh karena itulah, hanya dadanya yang terkena serangan dan bukan tengkoraknya.

Pria itu mengatur pernapasan selagi sel-sel kelabunya menelaah situasi, gerakan lawannya cepat, itu harus diakui, tapi hanya itu yang menjadi kelebihan. Tendangan barusan tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuatnya bergelung kesakitan apalagi melumpuhkan. Sesshoumaru mengembuskan karbon dioksida, kesimpulan telah didapat: jika ia terus berhasil mengimbangi kecepatan gadis itu maka ia akan menemukan celah untuk mengalahkannya dengan satu langkah.

Hujan kian deras, lagi-lagi lawannya menghilang dari pandang. Genggaman sang samurai pada pedang kian kuat. Kali ini ia akan lebih berhati-hati, ia pantang membiarkan musuh menyentuhnya untuk kedua kali. Lagi-lagi, Sesshoumaru sedikit terkejut manakala gadis itu semerta sudah di hadapan, merampas _wakizashi_ miliknya yang bertengger di pinggang, dan dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya, bilah mematikan itu sudah terulur hendak menikam arteri karotisnya. Pada detik terakhir senjata tajam itu hendak mengoyak lehernya, kaki kanan pria itu mundur selangkah dan ia memiringkan tubuh. Bukan perkara mudah menghindari gerakan secepat kilat tapi Sesshoumaru berhasil. Pun, di saat yang sama ia mengayunkan pedang demi menebas gadis yang persis berada di depannya.

Dengan kelicikan yang setara dengan dirinya, sang lawan malah dengan sengaja menjatuhkan diri ke bumi dan mengincar titik lain. Gadis yang kini berbaring miring itu dengan tangkas mencoba menendang kaki kanan Sesshoumaru agar lelaki itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan kembali mencium hamparan rumput. Tapi sang samurai sudah mengantisipasi, dengan mudah ia melompat. Ketika kakinya kembali menjejak, tangannya sudah terangkat ke atas, pedangnya berubah arah menjadi vertikal dengan ujung bilah yang siap memacak ubun-ubun si penyerang. Akan tetapi, ujung _katana_ berharga Sesshoumaru hanya menghunjam tanah. Gadis itu berguling ke belakang dan dalam satu kerjap mata gadis itu sudah berdiri empat hasta darinya.

Sesshoumaru kembali memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap akan serangan lain yang akan datang. Kala itu ada yang aneh, postur tubuh lawannya tak lagi tegap, _wakizashi_ miliknya yang dirampas terjatuh begitu saja. Kedua tangan si perempuan berada di kepala, raut wajah dan gestur tubuhnya seperti tengah menahan sakit padahal ia belum menyarangkan satu pun serangan balik.

Sambil tertunduk, gadis itu menebar ancaman, "Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kedua tangannya membelit lehernya sendiri, kuku-kuku itu menancap di kulit terluar tapi tidak sampai mengeluarkan darah. "AKU AKAN MENGULITIMU HIDUP-HIDUP! AKU AKAN MEROBEK-ROBEK TUBUHMU DENGAN TANGAN KOSONG! AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENYESAL TERLAHIR DI DUNIA! AKU AKAN MENIKMATI SETIAP DETIK MENYIKSAMU, JALANG!" teriaknya dengan suara ganda.

Kedua pangkal alis Sesshoumaru bertautan, ia tak lagi dapat menyembunyikan keheranan yang ia rasakan. ' _Jalang? Siapakah yang dimaksud?'_ Perempuan itu seakan memaki orang lain. Selain gadis itu sendiri, hanya ia seorang satu-satunya manusia yang ada di sana. Seketika, berbagai kisah mitologi yang pernah ia dengar di masa lampau tentang hutan yang dihuni oleh makhluk mistis seperti; _Tengu, Gashadokuro, Tsurara Onna, dan Yurei_ berebut tempat di otak si kesatria.

Mungkinkah semua yang diceritakan itu nyata dan gadis itu adalah satu di antara mereka?

Dilihat sepintas pun alangkah banyaknya keganjilan pada gadis itu sejak kali pertama mereka bertatap muka. Tak disangkal, setelah sambaran petir tadi, perubahannya teramat drastis dan abnormal. Roman—khususnya penglihatan, kecepatan, serta suara perempuan itu jadi mengerikan dan tidak insani.

Fakta-fakta lain yang terhampar membuat praduga pria itu kian condong ke satu arah. Sebuah cerita horor lain yang pernah mencapai telinganya menggiring Sesshoumaru pada satu prasangka. Dengan ketenangan yang tak terbantahkan, lelaki itu menuntut penjelasan dengan suara _baritone_ -nya, " _Onna_ , kau itu sebenarnya apa?"

Tak hirau atas pertanyaan yang dilayangkan, perempuan itu melingkarkan kedua tangan di perutnya sambil mengerang kesakitan. Saat sosok itu mengangkat wajah dan menatap sang samurai, tidak hanya irisnya saja yang merah tapi seluruh selaput putihnya juga berubah sewarna darah. "Cukup sudah bermain-mainnya," ucap gadis itu dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kalian berdua akan mati di tanganku!" ocehan itu disambung oleh tawa jahat serupa monster.

 _'Kalian berdua?'_ Dua kata itu resmi membulatkan keyakinan Sesshoumaru atas asumsi yang ia miliki: gadis itu tengah dirasuki.

Perempuan aneh itu hendak berjalan tapi tubuhnya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan. Oleh karena itulah, ia berjongkok dengan satu tangan diletakkan di permukaan bumi. Dari tangan itu muncul percikan yang kemudian menjelma menjadi sinar kuning dan biru yang merambat cepat di atas tanah menuju si prajurit.

Samurai yang sering kali maju di garis terdepan peperangan itu menghindar di saat kritis, cahaya itu melewatinya sebelum menghantam sebuah pohon rindang. Pria itu membelalakkan mata, pohon itu bagai tersambar petir, hangus secara instan. Situasi menjadi krusial, sekarang ia tidak boleh melakukan satu kesalahan. Meski keadaan terasa lebih berbahaya, sebenarnya, Sesshoumaru pun paham bahwa musuhnya dalam keadaan lemah. Gadis itu seakan tidak dapat bergerak dan itu adalah kesempatannya untuk balik melawan. Kali ini, ia yakin tidak akan gagal.

Sesshoumaru berlari, sambaran demi sambaran yang sama mengarah padanya. Dengan lihai, samurai itu terus melompat ke tempat yang aman hingga pada akhirnya ia berhasil mendekati musuh. Saat ia mengangkat pedang, di waktu yang sama gadis itu mengangkat kedua lengan dengan telapak tangan mengarah ke depan. Bola kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat terlempar ke arahnya. Otomatis, Sesshoumaru berusaha mengelak dari malapetaka yang menerjang kencang.

Sialnya, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, kini kekuatan tak masuk akal itu hanya melewati benda lain sebelum berbalik arah dan kembali mengincar dirinya. Ia sudah berlari zig-zag di antara pepohonan tetap saja sinar pencabut nyawa itu tak terkecoh dan terus membidiknya.

Sesshoumaru menoleh sebentar ke arah gadis itu sebelum kembali fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya, sambil terus bergerak lincah di bawah guyuran hujan dan landasan berkerikil, kepalanya memikirkan segala hal sekaligus. Mendadak ide gila guna mengakhiri pertarungan konyol itu tercetus di benak. Tiba-tiba Sesshoumaru berputar dan berlari mendekati sang oponen.

Benar, ia berencana untuk menabrakkan bola cahaya itu kepada pemiliknya. Jika berhasil, musuhnya akan binasa. Akan tetapi, jika ia tidak berhasil menyingkir di waktu yang presisi dan lawannya menghadiahkan serangan baru yang lebih besar. Maka, tamatlah hikayatnya.

Ketika jarak mereka tinggal dua meter dan hanya dua langkah lagi mereka bertumbukan, seketika gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan berkata, "Masuklah ke kastil agar kau selamat!" pintanya dengan suara halus yang sarat akan ketulusan.

Mereka saling memandang dalam waktu singkat, saat itu Sesshomaru menyadari bahwa manik sosok misterius itu sudah berubah kembali menjadi warna biru kelabu seperti pertama dilihatnya.

 _S_ ang samurai mengumpat dalam hati sambil merubah arah. Ia telah melupakan satu hal fatal. Jika tebakannya benar dan tubuh gadis itu dikuasai oleh siluman, sudah pasti rintangannya berlipat ganda.

Bagaimanapun juga, mustahil Sesshoumaru melupakan satu aspek di dalam tujuh yang tidak akan ia pinggirkan. Meski berlatih ilmu pedang dan strategi berperang, para kesatria seperti dirinya dituntut untuk memiliki sifat mencintai sesama, kasih sayang dan kepedulian yang tidak hanya ditujukan pada atasan serta pimpinan, tapi juga pada kemanusiaan. Sikap ini harus tetap ditunjukan baik pada siang hari yang terang benderang, maupun di kegelapan malam. Kemurahan hati juga ditunjukkan dalam hal memaafkan. Ia tidak akan membunuh orang yang tidak bersenjata, itu adalah prinsip samurai.

Tak ingin ditipu, sambil berlari ke samping, laki-laki itu menuntut penjelasan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kumohon! Percayalah padaku," seperti menahan sesuatu dengan segala daya upaya, perempuan aneh itu menutup penglihatan dengan rapat hingga kerut-kerut terbentuk di ekor mata. Tangan gemetarnya terangkat perlahan, dengan jari telunjuk ia menunjuk bangunan utama, "Bergegaslah! Aku sudah tidak ... " kalimatnya tak terselesaikan, gadis itu meringkuk menahan derita.

Serangan serupa kilat mematikan terus memburu Sesshoumaru tanpa ampun dan ia tidak mempunyai kemewahan berjuluk waktu untuk berpikir masak-masak. Seharusnya ia mempertanyakan pada diri sendiri, mungkinkah saran itu adalah jebakan? Sebab, percaya pada orang yang terus menerus menyerang dengan kekuatan magis adalah hal yang paling tidak logis. Tetapi, itulah yang samurai itu lakukan dalam detik-detik terbatas yang ia miliki.

Dipandu oleh nurani, raga pria itu seringan bulu kala melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus dan langsung masuk ke dalam bangunan yang dimaksud. Seraya terus bergerak, ekor matanya melihat cahaya yang mengikuti. Sinar itu segera lenyap tanpa jejak ketika melewati ambang pintu. Hal lain yang tidak mudah untuk ia percayai kala itu.

_'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Lisan perempuan itu benar adanya. Kali ini tidak diragukan lagi jika dugaannya tepat: raga gadis itu tengah dikendalikan sesuatu. Selain itu, apakah bangunan itu semacam tempat suci? Sesshoumaru menyisir ruangan, tidak ada patung maupun altar tempat sesembahan. Lebih dari yang terlihat, tempat itu berhasil menghalau kekuatan yang membuatnya kewalahan.

Lelaki itu kembali memusatkan pikiran pada hal pokok: Mungkinkah pertarungan itu selesai sampai di sini? Tidak, ia tidak mungkin hanya berdiam diri di dalam sana dan menyaksikan figur itu membungkuk kesakitan di bawah serbuan hujan.

Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Laksana menghitung satu ditambah satu bagi Sesshoumaru untuk memutuskan opsi apa yang 'kan diambilnya kemudian. Fakta tentang bangunan reyot itu membuahkan satu pemikiran. Energi apapun yang ada di sana pasti juga sanggup menghalau siluman yang menguasai si perempuan.

Demi mewujudkan gagasan, pria gagah itu lekas keluar dari sana. Sesshoumaru memungut senjatanya yang sempat direnggut lawan lalu menyematkan benda itu kembali ke sarungnya. Tanpa suara ia mendekati sosok itu. Dengan satu tangan ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan gadis itu, lalu memuntirnya ke arah punggung. Sedangkan tangan kiri menyelinap ke lengan kiri musuhnya, melintas ke punggung serta mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan orang itu. Dengan demikian, ia sudah mengunci pergerakan sang oponen.

Tangan kanan Sesshoumaru mengalungi leher gadis itu untuk menempelkan bagian tajam _wakizashi_ ke lehernya. Kepala perempuan itu menoleh ke arahnya, permata bulat nan hablur menatap dari balik kelopak sayu. Pemilik paras menawan itu tidak secuil pun memberikan perlawanan, ia malah memerintah dengan suara parau, "Bawa aku masuk, cepatlah!"

Baru saja si gadis menyelesaikan kalimat, ia segera tak sadarkan diri. Pada momen selanjutnya, Sesshoumaru merasakan aura intimidasi mulai timbul dari tubuh mungil itu. Lengan yang dikunci mulai memberontak, tenaganya menguat. Lekas-lekas samurai itu mempercepat langkah. Ketika geraman buas terdengar, ia segera melompat ke dalam bangunan dan melemparkan perempuan itu ke pusat ruangan.

Apa yang selanjutnya Sesshoumaru saksikan sungguh sukar dipercaya: Tubuh gadis itu bergelung, mulutnya terbuka lebar, jeritan umpatan yang hendak terlontar segera tertelan oleh erangan penuh nestapa. Pada momen berikutnya, ada aura hijau yang menguar dari sekujur tubuh si perempuan. Jauh di luar nalar, kumpulan energi serupa asap itu membumbung di udara sebelum membentuk suatu wujud kasatmata yang kian solid sebelum melesat cepat, hendak melarikan diri menuju hutan.

Dengan sigap Sesshoumaru mencabut pedang dan memakuk. Entitas berwarna biru kehijauan yang memiliki tubuh serupa ular namun mempunyai sirip di samping kepalanya itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian lalu jatuh. Makhluk yang ternyata siluman sidat itu menggeliat, kilat listrik kekuningan menjalar di tubuh panjangnya sebelum ia berubah menjadi debu tipis, tertiup angin, dan menguap tanpa sisa.

Maujud asli siluman yang merasuki gadis itu telah mati di tangan sang samurai, laki-laki itu menoleh untuk melihat figur yang masih bergelung dengan kepala berbantalkan lengan di atas lantai. Kedua tangan Sesshoumaru masih menggengam _katana_ yang teracung ke depan. Kakinya maju pelan, penuh kewaspadaan, ia mendekati si perempuan.

"Wanita!" panggil pria ningrat itu dengan suaranya yang dalam. Karena yang dipanggil tidak juga memberikan reaksi, lelaki itu berkata lagi, "Angkat wajahmu!"

Masih tidak ada respons. Tanpa pikir panjang Sesshoumaru mengangkat pedang dan mengayunkannya.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**~To Be Continued~** _


	3. Red and Yellow for the courage

Masih tidak ada respons. Tanpa pikir panjang Sesshoumaru mengangkat dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Bunyi nyaring senjata yang berbenturan memenuhi ruangan. Bagian lengan kiri pakaian perempuan itu sedikit robek, namun kulitnya tidak tersentuh karenaterlindungoleh _wakizashi_ yang terikat di balik _kimono_.

Sang gadis masih dalam posisi semula tapi suara decak jengahnya cukup keras hingga mencapai telinga si kesatria.

Saat mengunci pergerakan, Sesshoumaru memang sudah menyadari bahwa lawannya menyembunyikan senjata di lengan kiri. Di beberapa keadaan, perempuan itu bisa saja melukainya, tapi tidak dilakukan. Karena faktor itu pulalah samurai itu semakin yakin bahwa orang tersebut menyerangnya hanya karena gerak-geriknya dikendalikan oleh maujudat lain.

Prajurit itu mengutarakan ketidaksabarannya, "Jika kau tidak segera bangkit dan memberikan penjelasan, maka ... "

Gadis itu mengerang sebelum memotong ucapan si prajurit, "Kau tidak akan segan-segan membunuhku, begitu?" kalimat tanya itu diakhiri dengan embusan napas panjang. Tanpa menunggu sahutan, ia sudah kembali berkoar, "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku beristirahat sejenak? Kau tidak tahu sih, bagaimana penatnya badan seusai dirasuki siluman."

Meski enggan, pemilik paras elok itu pun bangun untuk duduk secara formal ( _seiza)_. Tangan kanan menyilang untuk memegang lengan kiri, lagi-lagi untuk menutupi area pribadi. "Selain itu, mengapa kau menyerangku?" sentaknya mendadak.

Tidak peduli dengan ucapan sengit yang dilontarkan, Sesshoumaru kembali mengacungkan senjata, ujung bilah _katana-_ nya hanya berjarak sedepa dari roman si perempuan.

Sepasang permata berwarna langka menatap balik netra _hazel_ tanpa gentar. Keadaan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga membuat salah satunya tak tahan untuk tidak berkedip.

Perempuan itu tidak langsung membuka mata. Masih terpejam, ia angkat bicara, "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Suaranya bulat oleh percaya diri.

"Semuanya!"

Gadis itu membuka kelopaknya perlahan. "Pertama-tama, aku tidak akan berterima kasih padamu untuk tadi, maupun ini," pandangan gadis itu beralih ke pedang yang dengan enteng mampu merunjang lehernya kapan saja.

"Seorang samurai tidak butuh ungkapan syukur dari orang yang ditolongnya dan _katana_ -ku akan tetap seperti ini sampai puas dengan jawabanmu!"

Jengkel mendengar balasan yang didapat, kedua pangkal alis pemilik wajah manis itu berkumpul ke tengah dan ia berkata dengan ketus, "Perlu kau ketahui bahwa kau telah merusak rencana yang sudah kususun. Kehadiranmu hanya membuat kita berdua hampir kehilangan nyawa!"

Sang kesatria tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh daun telinganya, insan tanpa nama yang ada di hadapan secara resmi berhasil menyenggol egonya. Tentu, Sesshoumaru tak lupa bahwa tadi tubuh gadis itu dikuasai oleh siluman. Biarpun begitu, tetap saja kalimat itu tidak pantas diucapkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang memulai perang dan menyerangnya dengan membabi buta.

Seraya meletakkan _wakizashi_ bergagang putih miliknya ke lantai, gadis itu bertutur dengan ogah-ogahan, "Tapi," _meski kau membuatku meradang, tetap saja,_ "baguslah kau selamat." Meski ditutup-tutupi, kelegaan yang terkandung tetap saja terdeteksi.

Sepadan dengan suaranya, mimik perempuan itu berkedut menahan rasa tak nyaman. Posisi duduknya memang layak, tapi tambah lama kian jauh dari menyenangkan. Kedua kakinya sebentar lagi kesemutan meski begitu, ia menahan diri untuk tidak banyak bergerak bila tidak mau tubuhnya terekspos.

Menit selanjutnya, ia menyerah kalah. Gadis itu beringsut dan melipat kaki ke sisi kanan tubuh. Sialnya, posisi itu membuat _kosode_ -nya terbelah lebar, kulit di dada dan paha mulusnya terpampang. Setengah panik ia segera membetulkan, kain basah yang ditarik terasa berat di tangannya. Kaki kanan yang terasa senyar mulai mengirimkan sengatan geranyam yang membuatnya mendesis dan meringis.

Sesshoumaru tahu, sungguh ia bisa menerka apa yang tengah dirasakan gadis itu. Semua orang yang ada di Negeri Wa termasuk dirinya pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama saat upacara keagamaan. Pun, mengenai hal lain. Ia paham nian harus memalingkan muka sementara. Kendati demikian, kemolekan itu membuat lehernya membatu, teramat sukar digerakkan dan terlalu sayang jika dilewatkan.

Rasa panas merambat di wajah si perempuan karena di tengah kecanggungan seperti itu ada sepasang mata yang masih juga melekat padanya. "Jika yang kau inginkan adalah penjelasan, tentu akan kuterangkan. Sebelum itu, bisakah kau ... " senyum kikuk gadis itu membentuk satu garis tipis, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawah di antara deretan giginya. Dengan rikuh tangan kirinya terangkat untuk memeluk lengan kanannya sebelum berpindah dan menyilang di atas paha.

Mengerti apa yang dengan susah payah orang itu tutupi, Sesshoumaru sedikit memutar badan. Si lelaki menatap dinding kayu yang dimakan usia sekaligus memperhatikan gerak-gerik perempuan itu dari sudut mata.

"Terima kasih," gadis itu menganggukkan kepala. "Namaku Kagome, aku seorang _miko_. Aku ke hutan ini karena dimintai tolong oleh penduduk desa yang tinggal di kawasan lembah." Tangan Kagome terangkat untuk menunjuk arah berlawanan yang belum dilewati Sesshoumaru. "Banyak penduduk di sana yang hendak berdagang ke desaku yang hilang saat melewati Danau Cermin," terangnya.

Kisah itu pun lanjut diceritakan oleh sang pendeta wanita _Shinto_. Tragedi yang biasanya terjadi dua belas bulan sekali, tiba-tiba berlaku secara konstan dalam hitungan hari. Dalam satu minggu, selalu ada dua hingga tiga laporan orang hilang. Semakin lama semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan. Kali ini tidak hanya laki-laki yang hendak berniaga, para gadis di desa pun banyak yang meninggal dengan cara mengenaskan ketika sedang melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari di area pembukaan hutan. Oleh sebab itulah, perawan kuil itu tidak bisa tinggal diam. Bersama seorang biksu yang juga dimintai tolong oleh penghuni kampung lembah, mereka berdua memberanikan diri untuk mendatangi tempat yang menjadi awal mula bencana.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, yang tadi itu adalah satu dari dua siluman sidat yang menguasai telaga itu. Kaum pria adalah targetnya. Ia seringkali menampakkan diri dalam wujud wanita cantik yang membutuhkan bantuan, ketika mangsanya sudah terhipnotis, ia akan menarik mereka ke dasar danau dan memakannya hidup-hidup. Dari apa yang Mi- maksudku biksu yang menjadi rekanku katakan, sesungguhnya mereka adalah makhluk yang tidak serakah. Biasanya, sepasang _youkai_ seperti mereka hanya butuh makan satu tahun sekali." Angin cukup kencang bertiup dari luar, Kagome tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergidik kedinginan. _Miko_ itu meringkuk, tangan kanan yang bersemayam di lengan kirinya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, berusaha menciptakan sedikit kehangatan.

Tingkah sepele itu tak meleset dari perhatian sang samurai. Sesshoumaru menoleh, meneliti gadis yang tertunduk itu selama beberapa detik. Seraya menyarangkan pedang ke dalam sarung, pria itu memeriksa keadaan luar; langit bertambah gelap, suhu semakin menurun. Tapi jika mereka berjalan sekarang mungkin masih sempat tiba di daerah yang diceritakan. Benaknya sibuk menimbang-nimbang.

 _Miko_ muda itu kembali menguarkan suara, "Akan tetapi, dari apa yang diceritakan, pola itu berubah sejak siluman jantan penunggu danau terpikat pada anak gadis seorang pedagang yang rutin lewat kediamannya. Kelanjutannya sangat disayangkan, siluman jantan ditangkap dan dibunuh oleh warga desa. Oleh sebab itulah, sepeninggal pasangannya, hasrat membunuh siluman betina lantas melesat. Tanpa rasa lapar ia mencari korban, Ketika ia tidak langsung memangsa manusia, ia akan merasuki mereka, dan membantai gadis-gadis yang ada di desa sebagai pembalasan dendam."

Bunyi meriah dari baju pelindung yang dikenakan prajurit itu mendadak melebihi bunyi angin dan rintik hujan. Kagome membelokkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang pria itu lakukan. Mata gadis itu melebar, melihat orang yang tak jauh darinya itu meletakkan pelindung dada dan bahunya di lantai sebelum bergelut dengan temali tipis yang saling silang di badan.

Pendeta wanita yang kerap kali dipanggil demi mengusir hawa jahat di sebuah rumah itu terkesiap sebelum setengah berteriak, "Eh?! A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tak acuh, Sesshoumaru meneruskan kegiatan. Selesai melepas kedua _kote_ (pelindung lengan) dan _kusazuri_ (pengaman paha), ia menarik ujung _hita tare_ yang terselip di dalam _hakama_ pendeknya ( _kobakama_ ).

Kagome kini menutup rapat-rapat indra penglihatan dan berpaling. "Cepat kenakan kembali pakaianmu!" Tak ada respons yang ia terima hingga ... sesuatu menyentuh ringan tungkainya. Dengan panik gadis itu berteriak sambil beringsut mundur, "Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Buka matamu!" titah Sesshoumaru. Ketika gadis itu tak lantas melakukan apa yang diperintahkan, raut dingin pria itu retak oleh kejengkelan, satu alisnya berkedut dua kali. "Tujuan kita satu arah. Masih ada waktu sebelum malam tiba. Apabila bergegas, mungkin kita bisa sampai ke lembah yang kau sebutkan."

Hening.

Secara perlahan, Kagome membuka satu kelopaknya. Pria bersurai panjang itu hanya memakai _kosode._ Agar lebih leluasa melihat dunia, kini ia membuka kedua mata dan melihat sang prajurit sedang membelitkan tali _haidate_ (pelindung paha) di pinggang. Malu akan prasangka buruknya, perempuan itu langsung terdiam dan menunduk sembari mencari benda yang tadi membuatnya terkejut. Yang tergeletak dekat kakinya adalah _yoroi hita tare (_ satu lapis pakaian yang biasa dipakai para prajurit sebelum zirah).

"Aku ... boleh?" sambil mengangkat kepala gadis itu bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

Reaksi yang diberikan hanyalah, "Hn."

Kagome mengangkat kain itu untuk menutupi dada. Bukannya langsung memakai apa yang diberikan, ia justru mematung dan menyaksikan cara lelaki itu memasang kembali pelindung lengan sebelah kiri. Dengan tangan terlatih; pria itu meraih tali di penghujung _kote_ (pelindung tangan) yang ada di area bahu, satu ia tahan dengan mulut, yang satu ia raih di balik punggung. Kemudian, ia mempertemukan dan mengikat kedua tali itu di bawah lengan kanan. Hal serupa dilakukan pada bagian sebaliknya.

Laksana terhipnotis akan apa yang dipertontonkan, sang _miko_ terus menatap cara pria itu menempatkan satu-persatu bagian zirahnya. Kagome memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki itu membelitkan tali _kote_ yang ada di pergelangan tangan kiri searah pergerakan matahari sebelum mengikat temali itu dengan satu tangan. Ikatan terakhir dikunci dengan bantuan gigi. Hal itu diperbuat agar letak pelindungnya tetap stabil di tempat.

Putra sulung Taisho itu menyadari ada yang tengah mengamati, tapi ia tak ambil peduli. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana bisa tiba dengan cepat ke desa terdekat. Saat itu, kedua lengannya sudah berlapis _kote._ Dan tibalah hal yang paling menantang bahkan bagi samurai elit setingkat Sesshoumaru: memasang _armor_ badan tanpa bantuan.

Gadis yang menjadi bunga di desanya itu merampas diri dari lamunan yang mengawang. Bila ia harus jujur, dalam satu tarikan napas tadi, ia sempat terpukau pada perawakan sang pria yang terbentuk dengan sempurna di balik zirah perang. _Miko_ itu menggeleng kuat-kuat serta menarik napas panjang. Ia lalu bertekad untuk mengalihkan fokus pada hal lain.

Di tangan Kagome terdapat _hita tare_ putih dengan warna merah di penghujung kedua pergelangan tangan dan sedikit di bahu kiri. Di area berma tersebut, terdapat tiga pola 'enam kelopak _ume_ ' (Bunga Plum) berwarna putih yang dilindungi oleh cangkang kura-kura berbentuk segi enam dengan warna serupa. Bunga Plum sendiri terkenal dengan ketahanannya dari angin dan salju di musim dingin. Lantaran hal itu pula, bunga Plum sering dijadikan representasi kemuliaan dan harga diri seorang prajurit.

Sedangkan, kura-kura—yang dikisahkan dalam legenda mempunyai ekor putih nan mengembang dan dapat menghasilkan uap yang menciptakan permata suci juga adalah satu dari tiga hewan penopang dunia. Di samping itu, binatang yang memang memiliki masa hidup luar biasa panjang itu adalah harapan sempurna untuk keselamatan dan kejayaan para kesatria dalam setiap pertempuran.

Pakaian kebesaran berbahan sutra dan berhias simbol yang mewakili strata sosial nan tinggi itu adalah lambang kebanggaan sebuah keluarga samurai yang terpandang. Saat itu, remaja polos seperti Kagome telah mengetahui akan fakta tersebut. Hanya saja, pengetahuannya tidak teramat luas hingga bisa mengenal klan mana tepatnya yang memiliki pola tersebut.

Sesaat, jari-jemari ramping gadis itu mengelus bahan yang terasa halus di tangan. Tanpa menanggalkan _kosode_ -nya yang lembap, ia mengenakan _hita tare_ yang diberikan. Sisa kehangatan laki-laki itu lantas memeluk tubuhnya. Otomatis, aliran darah lebih banyak mengalir di pipi si pendeta wanita.

Di sisi lain, meski merasa kesulitan memasang _armor_ badan sendirian, prajurit terlatih itu sudah terbiasa tidak meminta bantuan. Pertama-tama, Sesshoumaru mengaitkan tali di pengaman bahu pada pelindung badan yang masih tergeletak di lantai. Itu dilakukan agar nantinya ia tinggal mengikat temali yang terjuntai setelah memakai lempengan pelindung dada yang satu sisinya terbuka. Selanjutnya, ia mengangkat benda itu. Melalui celah lebar di sisi kanan, ia memasukkan tangan kiri, kepala, badan, dan tangan satunya pada lubang yang tersedia. Kemudian; kedua lengan terangkat, tali-tali untuk pelindung bahu disatukan, ditarik ke area tengkuk sebelum diikat.

Yang terakhir dan bagian paling sukar adalah mengunci bagian kanan baju zirahnya agar kembali tertutup seperti semula. Tersisa dua tali tebal namun paling utama untuk dikaitkan dengan kuat. Tangan kiri si kesatria sudah mengambil satu yang ada di bawah lengan kanan, sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha menggapai yang lain dari balik punggung. Pria itu sudah memiringkan tubuh sedemikian rupa tapi benda yang susah payah ia gapai tak jua berada dalam jangkauan. Pada momen berikutnya, sebuah tangan yang lebih kecil mengambil benda itu dan tanpa sungkan meraih temali lain dari genggaman Sesshoumaru.

"Izinkan aku membantumu," tutur Kagome tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Samurai itu mengizinkan dengan gumaman, giliran ia yang meneliti sosok yang ada di hadapan. Kulit pucat makhluk jelita itu kini lebih hidup dengan semu merah muda. Selanjutnya, penglihatannya menangkap pakaian miliknya yang membalut tubuh sang _miko_. Ia tahu, bahwa perempuan yang baru ditemui itu mengenakan _hita tare_ -nya dengan alasan urgensi. Kendati demikian, tak terbantahkan, ada sesuatu yang bergolak di dalam sanubari. Desakan untuk berlama-lama dan memandang kecantikan itu dalam-dalam sangatlah ...

"Apakah ini cukup kuat?" tanya gadis yang mengaku bernama Kagome itu dengan suara halus.

"Sangat kuat," jawab Sesshoumaru pada pertanyaan si perempuan juga atas apa yang terlintas di benaknya. Mengenyahkan pikiran konyol yang tersisa, pria itu lekas-lekas melilitkan _obi_ , melekatkan kembali dua senjata di pinggang, menggunakan lagi topeng serta helm, dan meraih bungkusannya. "Ayo!" ajaknya.

Setelah kepala dan rupa lelaki itu tertutup, sang _miko_ lantas mengambil jarak, menunduk, dan mengangguk dengan patuh.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

Gerombolan awan sendu hampir usai menumpahkan semua kesedihannya di atas bumi. Warna jelaga yang menggantung di langit perlahan terberai, memberi ruang untuk sisa-sisa sinar senja. Mentari yang hampir seluruhnya terbenam sempat mengintip pada dua insan yang berdampingan, menuju masa depan yang mutlak penuh dengan kejutan.

Keduanya mulai menyusuri hutan secara perlahan. Jingga tergantikan oleh nila. Tiupan angin cukup kencang untuk menggerakan permukaan lautan hijau. Kidung dedaunan nan rimbun yang saling bergesekan mendominasi belantara. Senandung burung hantu yang baru keluar dari sarangnya menggema. Sesekali terdengar burung jenis lain yang menjerit dengan tembang lantangnya.

Rasa sungkan yang terbangun dalam diri Kagome pada samurai berzirah lengkap itu perlahan memudar. _Miko_ itu cuma mampu diam selama beberapa menit. Gadis itu tunduk pada wataknya yang memang ramah dan senang menjalin pertemanan. Kini, bunyi yang paling meriah di rimba berasal dari mulut si pendeta wanita. Tanpa dipaksa ia bersedia mengisahkan banyak hal. Malahan, tiada dipinta pun ia rela menyebutkan harapan-harapannya yang terpendam.

Sesshoumaru sudah cukup mendengar tentang kesuburan sawah di desa gadis itu yang membaik tahun ini, bagaimana Sang Kami bermurah hati dan mencurahkan hujan yang berkecukupan. Dengan nada yang pelan dan raut wajah sendu perempuan itu lanjut menceritakan tahun-tahun yang lalu; saat desanya dilanda banjir dan beberapa warga lansia mati karena kelaparan.

"Aku berharap sepenuh hati untuk belas kasih Sang Kami, semoga keadaan bisa terus seperti ini. Karena dengan demikian, aku bisa melihat senyum orang yang paling berarti untukku." Tak ada sahutan maupun balasan dari lelaki di sisinya. Tapi tak mengapa, Kagome cukup puas mengisi kesenyapan dengan monolognya.

Sunyi mengisi hanya dalam puluhan detik sebelum Kagome memilih lagi sebuah topik. Yang diceritakan kali ini adalah rentetan kejadian ketika ia dan sang biksu pergi memerangi siluman. Pada awalnya, rencana mereka terlihat sempurna. Penyamaran sang biksu sebagai pedagang yang melewati Danau Cermin berjalan baik, yang dipancing lantas muncul.

Sayangnya, siluman sidat yang mengambil rupa wanita jelita itu berhasil mengelabui si penganut ajaran Buddha. Tidak ada mantra atau doa yang dirapalkan pria itu untuk membekuk makhluk itu seperti niat awal. Belum sempat Kagome yang bersembunyi di balik semak untuk bangkit dan melesatkan anak panah, rekannya sudah lenyap.

"Saat itu benar-benar mencekam. Mengangkat orang dewasa ke permukaan danau tidaklah mudah. Aku merasa beruntung bisa berenang sejak kecil." Kagome tercenung sejenak. Jika ia ingat lagi, kemampuan berenangnya tidak akan berpengaruh banyak jika saja ia tidak memiliki ledakan _reiki_ —kekuatan pemurniannya sebagai seorang _miko._ Kaki pria itu akan terus dicengkam dan ditarik ke dalam telaga oleh si siluman.

 _Miko_ muda itu berbisik cemas, "semoga Miroku baik-baik saja." Benaknya bertanya-tanya, apakah pria itu sudah sadar dan segera kembali ke desa untuk mencari bantuan? Ataukah biksu itu menemui halangan lain di tengah jalan? "Kita harus segera menemukannya!" imbuhnya penuh tekad.

Kagome lanjut mengisahkan; Seusai menarik rekan ke tepian dan memastikan bahwa laki-laki itu hanya pingsan, ia menarik perhatian siluman sidat tersebut dengan umpatan dan lantas berlari agar menjadi incaran. Meski terlihat ceroboh tapi itu dilakukan bukan tanpa persiapan. Sebelum ia berangkat menuju kampung lembah, ia sudah mendengar sebagian besar yang terjadi. Oleh sebab itu, ia mengobservasi keadaan sekitar danau dan memikirkan modus yang dapat mengalahkan si penebar ancaman.

Gadis itu mengakui, rencananya sendiri memiliki banyak titik lemah; terlalu riskan dan jarak yang ditempuh lumayan jauh sebelum mampu menempatkan siluman itu di tempat yang Kagome inginkan. Kendati demikian, ia tetap mempersiapkan gagasannya demi urgensi yang sewaktu-waktu menghampiri. Benar saja, _ofuda_ yang ditempelkan dan empat _magatama_ yang ia taruh secara sembunyi di sudut-sudut bangunan tua itu berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa mereka berdua. Dan kini, ia juga harus memastikan keselamatan teman biksunya.

Meski Kagome sudah bergegas, tetap saja ia tertinggal. Satu langkah bagi Sesshoumaru dua langkah untuk _miko_ itu. Selain karena postur tubuh, juga karena medan yang dilalui. Berlari demi menyelamatkan nyawa tadi siang membuat gadis itu tak hirau akan sengatan ranting tajam dan kerikil di kakinya. Kini, saat ia menyusuri rimba dengan aman dan perlahan, semua rasa menyiksa itu seakan berkomplot untuk mengepungnya. Tapi, bukan Kagome namanya jika mengeluh hanya karena sedikit aral, ia menahan sakit dan tetap berjalan untuk mengejar waktu.

Semerta, Kagome mengaduh kesakitan. Dengan satu kaki yang terangkat ia duduk di sebuah batu besar di sisi jalan setapak. Kaki kiri ditumpangkan di atas lutut kanan. "Tunggu sebentar."

Sesshoumaru berhenti, melihat sekilas keadaan pun ia paham. Bukannya membantu, samurai itu malah memusatkan penglihatan pada taburan bintang gemintang pada bumantara yang terbentang.

 _Miko_ itu mengamati telapak kakinya, tidak ada darah yang bercucuran. Ia lalu meneliti sumber rasa sakit. Penyebab itu akhirnya ditemukan. Di momen berikutnya, Kagome memasang wajah serius dan berusaha keras mencabut serpihan itu dengan kuku-kuku pendeknya. Gadis itu mengerang lega seusai mencabut benda yang menusuk telapak kakinya. Sesaat ia mengamati potongan kayu super mini berbentuk runcing yang sudah membuatnya kesusahan.

Gadis itu berdiri dan bertekad untuk lebih berhati-hati lagi, disaat itulah Kagome menyadari ada sepasang _waraji_ (sandal jerami) yang tergeletak. Lantas saja matanya menyelidik ke kaki prajurit yang beberapa meter darinya. Tebakannya benar, lelaki itu melangkah hanya beralas _tabi_ (kaus kaki tradisional Jepang) berwarna hitam.

" _Ano_ ... " Kagome membuka suara.

Pria itu tak acuh dan terus menjauh.

"Tunggu!" Perawan kuil itu menyambar alas tersebut lalu memacu kaki. Setelah berhasil menyusul dan menghalangi jalur, Kagome merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping.

Sesshoumaru menyadari bahwa _waraji_ -nya masih dalam genggaman dan belum dipakai oleh si pendeta wanita. Sepintas ia memperhatikan bagaimana dada gadis itu naik turun sehabis berlari. Kemudian titik fokusnya beralih ke wajah merengut kawan barunya tersebut.

"Aku berterima kasih atas kemurahan hatimu, tetapi aku tidak butuh karena aku tidak lemah!" ucap perempuan itu tegas sambil menyodorkan benda yang dipegang.

Dengan santai Sesshoumaru menjawab, "Samurai ini tidak menganggapmu lemah."

Pendeta wanita itu sontak tertegun. Empat kata itu akan terdengar sepele jika didengar oleh orang lain, tapi tidak untuk Kagome. Sejak lama, ia ingin sekali dipandang lebih dari kembang desa yang jadi penghias semata. Ia ingin berusaha lebih keras untuk orang tuanya, demi lingkungan tempat tinggalnya, juga untuk dirinya.

 _Miko_ muda itu tidak sudi bergeming dan menerima takdir sebagai kaum wanita yang dipandang berharga hanya jika berhasil dijual sebagai menantu pada keluarga kaya kala waktunya tiba. Ia ingin dipandang setara oleh kaum pria. Dan kini, tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria bergelar kesatria yang tidak menganggapnya takberdaya. Sungguh, pernyataan itu begitu meresap ke dalam lubuk hatinya. Kala itu, Kagome pribadi tidak mampu menjabarkan apa yang ia rasa.

"Lekas kenakan jika kau ingin segera menemukan teman biksumu!" seruan itu menyadarkan Kagome dari sekelebat lamunan.

Gadis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajah dan lehernya yang merona. "Aku akan segera mengembalikannya ketika kita sampai di desa."

Tak mengindahkan atas apa yang rekan seperjalanannya katakan, samurai itu terus menapak jalan di hadapan.

Waktu bergulir, malam resmi meraja. Berbekal cahaya rembulan, keduanya menyusuri hutan. Beruntungnya, tidak ada lagi rintangan. Karena adanya barisan perdu berbunga merah muda dengan putik kuning cantik sebagai petunjuk, dengan mudah, Sesshoumaru beserta Kagome menemukan Danau Cermin dan sang biksu bernama Miroku yang masih pingsan di tepian.

Beberapa kali Kagome menepuk-nepuk pipi biksu itu dengan kuat. Kecemasan gadis itu lantas luruh ketika berhasil menyadarkan penganut ajaran agama Buddha tersebut. Beberapa waktu kemudian, _miko_ itu meraih busur dan anak panahnya yang tertinggal di semak-semak dan mereka meninggalkan danau yang tak lagi menjadi sumber petaka.

Aral dari binatang liar dan jalur yang dilewati sempat merintang. Lagi-lagi, hal itu berhasil Kagome lalui berkat sang samurai. Dalam kurun waktu satu jam berikutnya, ketiganya sudah tiba di desa yang dituju.

Pada awalnya, ketegangan terpancar pada raut muka warga ketika melihat Sesshoumaru memapah Miroku yang masih rengsa. Tatkala Kagome menyembulkan kepala dari balik badan pria itu dan mengatakan bahwa sang prajuritlah yang membasmi mahkluk mistis yang selama ini menjadi momok menakutkan, kerisauan yang tergubah pada wajah semua yang ada lekas mereda.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari _miko_ yang mereka percayai, sontak saja, para penduduk kampung lembah lantas menyambut kehadiran mereka dengan kelegaan tak terkira. Kegembiraan pun terpancar, ketiganya digiring menuju rumah paling besar di wilayah itu. Di kediaman sang Kepala Desa, air panas disiapkan, pakaian baru diberikan selagi milik mereka dicuci, dan ketiganya dijamu dengan sedemikian rupa.

Seusai membersihkan diri, Kagome dipandu ke sebuah ruangan. Derap langkah ribuan kuda bergemuruh di dalam rongga dada manakala matanya menangkap sosok sang samurai yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sana. Di tengah kekacauan hati, sapaan Miroku hanya dibalasnya sepintas lalu.

Pemilik rumah memberikan waktu kepada ketiganya untuk makan malam dengan tenang. Selama itu, hanya si biksu yang banyak melemparkan bahan pembicaraan. Atas nama tata krama, Kagome selalu menanggapi dan menyimak jika diajak berbincang. Namun, kala keheningan mengisi ruang, ia melemparkan tatapan diam-diam ke arah pria berambut panjang. Hanya satu atau dua detik lamanya Kagome berani memandang sebelum kembali memerhatikan hidangan yang ada di tangan.

Berkali-kali, _miko_ itu bertekad untuk tidak melempar perhatian ke arah sang samurai. Namun, berulang kali pula ia tidak kuasa menahan diri. Sebabnya, prajurit yang saat itu tengah mengenakan pakaian masyarakat awam membawa khayalan tersendiri; kehadiran pria itu terasa dekat, seakan berada dalam jangkauan.

Sayangnya, setinggi apapun Kagome berangan, namun ilusi tetaplah ilusi, harapannya cuma imaji. Selama kerlip-kerlip cahaya menjadi keelokkan angkasa, sekat yang terbuat dari kertas dan kayu senantiasa memisahkan mereka. Hingga biru terang menguasai cakrawala. Keinginan gadis itu 'tuk mengenal sang kesatria lebih dekat tak berkembang menjadi nyata. Sampai waktunya untuk meninggalkan desa dan kembali pada kehidupan sediakala. Semua kehendaknya tetaplah bayangan semata.

Pagi harinya, dengan pakaian masing-masing, mereka sudah berkumpul di depan rumah kepala desa. Dengan satu kalimat, sang samurai lengkap dengan zirahnya berterima kasih atas kuda yang diberikan. Pria itu mengangguk pada Kepala Desa sebelum berangkat ke arah Barat Laut.

Kagome hanya mampu memandang punggung orang yang sudah beberapa jam ini menjelma menjadi pusat atensi. Setelah figur pria tegap dan tunggangannya itu hilang di ujung jalan, gadis muda itu baru sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan iba.

Menanggapi kalimat tak terucapkan dari rekan singkatnya, Kagome memberikan senyuman sebagai pernyataan bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. _Miko_ beserta sang biksu membungkuk pada Kepala Desa dan istrinya, kedua sosok religius itu mengucapkan rasa syukur karena mereka dan seluruh warga sudah bersusah payah menjadi tuan rumah yang baik.

Begitupun sebaliknya, sang tetua dan beberapa warga yang hadir berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena, atas kerja keras Kagome dan Miroku, mereka bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa perlu risau akan ancaman _youkai_. Setelah pamit untuk yang terakhir kali, mereka pun berpisah.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Gadis muda itu berjalan seorang diri, tatapannya nanar, tungkainya diseret. Sepatutnya _miko_ muda itu bersuka cita sebab ia bisa menunjukkan pada sosok yang paling ia hormati bahwa dirinya sanggup. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugas yang lebih dari sekadar menghalau aura kelam di rumah seseorang. Sudah sewajarnya ia senang. Berbekal kemampuannya, ia turut andil dalam menjaga keselamatan banyak nyawa. Satu hal yang telah lama ia cita-citakan, menolong siapa saja yang butuh bantuan.

Akan tetapi, bukan kebanggaan atas keberhasilan, tapi emosi lain yang menaungi. Entah mengapa, kala itu; Asak terasa di dalam dada, udara bagai tak tergapai. Hidungnya pedih, matanya terasa perih. Rintik air menggenang di pelupuk, wajahnya dirundung pilu. Kagome merasa sedih.

Pada momen selanjutnya, kesadaran mengalir laksana embun pagi yang meluncur dari selembar daun. Sekarang gadis berumur enam belas tahun itu paham akan hal yang membuatnya muram. Sama sekali tidak ada ketaksaan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta, untuk kali pertama di dalam hidupnya. Mewakili isi hati, bibir itu melengkung manis di paras yang terancam tangis.

Hanya satu penyesalan yang dimiliki Kagome, ia belum berterima kasih secara layak pada sang kesatria.

Selain itu, tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang menyeruak. _Miko_ muda itu teramat yakin bahwa semua yang berlaku adalah kehendak Para Kami. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain berserah diri. Dan, jika mereka memang ditakdirkan bersama, saat waktunya tiba, ia akan kembali bertatap muka dengan laki-laki yang ia cinta.

Sepanjang perjalanan, guna meringankan beban di hati, gadis muda itu menasihati diri; _'Tidak ada yang perlu di pikirkan. Lagi pula, misi sudah terselesaikan, imbalan melimpah dari desa tetangga yang kaya sudah di tangan. Aku akan pulang dan menjalani hari-hari penuh kerja keras tapi menyenangkan.'_

Dengan pendiriannya, Kagome menuju Utara, melewati Danau Cermin, ia akan pulang ke kampung halaman.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**~Next is the last chapter of Seeing Blue~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Ofuda adalah jimat berbentuk secarik kertas atau sepotong batang kayu yang bertuliskan nama kami (dewa) atau kuil Shinto yang membuat jimat tersebut. Biasanya, ofuda ditempel di pintu, gerbang, tiang, atau langit-langit denagn tujuan agar tempat yang ditempeli ofuda tersebut terlindung dari bencana.
> 
> \- Magatama (勾玉) adalah manik berbentuk tanda koma yang muncul pada zaman prasejarah Jepang, sejak akhir Zaman Jōmon hingga Zaman Kofun, kira-kira sejak 1000 SM hingga abad ke-6 M. Magatama awalnya berfungsi sebagai perhiasan dekoratif, tetapi pada akhir periode Kofun berfungsi sebagai benda upacara dan keagamaan.
> 
> \- Wa adalah kelompok masyarakat etnis yang tinggal di Jepang saat masa Tiga Kerajaan di tahun 220 - 280 Masehi.
> 
> Jepang memang dikenal dengan julukan 'Negeri Matahari Terbit' selama kurang lebih 1.400 tahun lamanya. Nama 'Jepang' dalam bahasa aslinya sebenarnya adalah 'Nihon'. 'Nihon' ini artinya adalah 'asal muasal matahari'.
> 
> Nama 'Nihon' sendiri adalah sebutan dari bangsa Tiongkok sejak zaman Dinasti Sui, yaitu di antara tahun 589 - 618 Masehi.
> 
> Nah kalau di Jepang sendiri, menyebut nama Jepang sebagai 'Wakoku'. 'Wakokiu' sendiri berarti Negeri Wa.


	4. White designate death and seeing blue signifies a heavenliness

Sepasang kupu-kupu bersayap emas dan biru terbang dengan luwes di atas bebungaan yang mekar. Hangat mentari menyorot dari celah pepohonan rindang. Sesekali diiringi oleh nyanyian burung, rimba terasa begitu harmonis. Meski pagi itu hutan semarak dengan keindahannya, bagi Sesshoumaru yang terhanyut oleh arus pemikiran, panorama di sekelilingnya hanyalah cokelat dan hijau yang kabur. Tampang tampan yang jarang tersentuh oleh ekspresi itu kini dilanda dilema.

Puluhan menit kesatria itu membelah belantara, yang memenuhi benaknya adalah citra gadis tertentu; helaian kelam yang membingkai paras manis, safir biru kelabu yang hampir selalu terlihat sendu, senyum hangat yang bertentangan dengan pancaran tatapannya.

Secara konstan, kepala Sesshoumaru diisi oleh pelbagai macam reka ulang kejadian yang ia alami terkait seseorang; tatkala ia pertama kali melihat perempuan itu berlarian di tengah hujan, sikap menantangnya yang tak kenal gentar, keberanian gadis itu mengusik sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Ketika _miko_ itu terbalut oleh pakaian yang dipinjamkan, batinnya tergerak. Dan saat ia memergoki Kagome menatapnya diam-diam, ia terpikat.

Samurai itu menghentikan lajunya secara mendadak dan menatap sekitar. Seumur hidup, ia meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah seorang prajurit yang penuh perhitungan, tajam pemikiran, bersikap tenang dan tidak gegabah. Satu-satunya hal yang bertahun-tahun menjadi obsesinya adalah kekuatan. Ia senantiasa berupaya untuk menguasai banyak hal demi mewarisi kekuasaan sang ayah. Ia tidak pernah bertindak bodoh demi apapun jua. Ia selalu mengantisipasi rantai kejadian agar segala sesuatu berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan.

Sungguhpun begitu, semua pendapat si kesatria tentang dirinya sendiri benar adanya. Hanya saja, si sulung Taisho adalah pemula dalam persoalan asmaraloka.

Benar, lelaki itu ahli membangkitkan nyali tapi sama sekali amatir dalam hal yang menyangkut cinta kasih. Pria itu tidak pernah mengantisipasi satu hal yang kini dihadapi: Sesshoumaru telah jatuh hati.

Dari keseluruhan penampilan, hanya sepasang mata samurai itu yang terpajang. Kedua manik tajam itu hanya memancarkan keheranan tak terkira atas pemandangan yang ia saksikan; Di bawah tebalnya gerombolan awan putih serta langit biru yang terbentang, kastil tua itu kehilangan sentuhan keangkeran. Yang terhampar hanyalah estetika bangunan tua di tengah asrinya alam.

Iya, entah bagaimana, Sesshoumaru menyimpang dari tujuan awal dan usai memintas hutan. Dengan bodohnya, ia telah mengarahkan kuda yang ditunggangi ke tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Kagome.

Prajurit itu tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang berlalu saat ia berdiri di tempatnya, di tengah kesenyapan, ketika suara terkesiap yang familiar itu mencapai pendengarannya.

Tatkala Sesshoumaru menoleh, di sanalah sosok yang menjadi tambatan asmara, berdiri di tengah gerbang dengan mata yang membulat atas eksistensinya.

Apakah itu sebuah kebetulan? Ataukah takdir yang digurat oleh para Dewa? Apapun itu, yang terjadi pada mereka adalah sebuah guncangan. Guncangan menyenangkan yang membawa persetujuan dan pertentangan di dalam inti jiwa keduanya.

Samurai itu membuka tali di dagu dan yang ada di belakang kepala dengan satu tangan. Pelindung kepala dan wajah kini ia tumpangkan di atas pelana.

Kagome mengeratkan pegangan tangan kiri pada barang yang dipeluknya, ia membetulkan letak busur di bahu kanannya. Sembari mendekat, ia meminta keterangan, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kakinya berhenti ketika jarak mereka sudah selangkah.

Sesshoumaru diam, tapi air mukanya menyiratkan bahwa ia pun tidak memiliki balasan atas kalimat yang diajukan.

Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari laki-laki itu, dengan merah padam di pipinya, _miko_ itu berkata lagi, "Sesungguhnya, aku senang dapat bertemu lagi denganmu." Ia meletakkan harta benda yang ia bawa di atas rerumputan.

Kedua tangan saling meremas tapi dengan suara mantap Kagome berkata sambil membungkuk dalam, "Aku ingin berterima kasih atas segala bantuan yang telah kau berikan, Samurai _-sama_." Reaksi yang diterima gadis itu hanyalah sebuah anggukan, tapi itu cukup. Tak mampu mengelak, dari semua emosi yang mendera, ia merasa bahagia atas pertemuan yang diberikan oleh _Kami-sama._

Ingatan Kagome atas apa yang terjadi setelah kalimat yang mengungkapkan rasa syukurnya memudar. Sadar-sadar, ia sudah berada di dalam rengkuhan, dengan mata terpejam, dan harum khas sang samurai yang memenuhi penciuman.

Bukti berharga yang ditenteng sang prajurit jatuh ke tanah. Sesshoumaru dan Kagome tak peduli yang lain selain meredam kerinduan. Mereka ingin meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ada di hadapan adalah kenyataan dan bukan khayalan. Inisiatif datang secara bersamaan, pertautan kali pertama bagi keduanya terjadi dengan teramat lembut dan perlahan.

Alam seakan berkomplot untuk mengalahkan sisa kewarasan yang bertengger dalam diri sang kesatria dan si _miko_ jelita. Hawa dingin yang dibawa angin pagi hari menciptakan desakan untuk berdekatan, tidak dengan sembarang orang, tapi dengan sosok yang menghipnosis seluruh indra mereka.

Ketika Sesshoumaru melerai diri, ia berkata dengan suara rendah, "Kau sungguh sebuah kelangkaan." Kelopaknya menyapu pipi Kagome ketika ia berbicara. "Samurai ini tidak pernah tergoda sebelumnya." Cengkeraman di pinggul gadis itu menguat.

Kagome menolak kemudian mundur setapak. Tangan _miko_ itu sedikit bergetar selama mendorong dada si pria. Lelaki itu tidak menyerah, ia justru mencium kening gadis itu.

Kagome menutup kelopak matanya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis. Keinginan dan penyangkalan bergulat hebat di dalam benak.

_'Bagaimana mungkin?'_

Bertahun-tahun gadis sederhana itu mendengar anggapan hampir semua orang di desanya: Tidak ada kebaikan yang akan datang padamu jika itu menyangkut samurai.

Dan sekarang, dengan entengnya pendapat itu ia abaikan.

Bagaimana mungkin, ia yang sejak kecil dididik untuk menjadi pribadi teguh, _miko_ berpendirian kuat, mampu menjaga diri sendiri, dengan mudah tunduk pada pria yang belum lama dikenalnya? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Kagome merasa dirinya begitu dungu telah menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada pria yang bahkan namanya saja tidak ia tahu.

Kendati demikian, dengan semua emosi anyar yang menggenang di dalam sanubari, bagaimana caranya ia bisa meraba mana yang benar dan mana yang salah?

Dengan penglihatan terpejam rapat dan kepala menengadah pasrah, ucapan _miko_ itu bertentangan dengan apa yang lubuk hatinya dengungkan, "Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

Sang prajurit melontarkan jawaban khas tanpa kata. Dengan pelan, tangan kanan Sesshoumaru terangkat dan mengusap lembut pipi kiri gadis itu.

Manakala kulitnya disentuh, Kagome membuka mata. Pangkal alis pria itu bertemu di tengah. Paras rupawan itu didera oleh kebimbangan. Ia yakin kesatrianya juga merasakan polemik yang sama: Ada keraguan dan kehendak yang saling bertentangan.

Seketika, pendeta wanita itu merasa gelisah akan pengandaian. Sesungguhnya, ia takut kehilangan dan khawatir akan akhir yang menghadirkan penyesalan.

Di momen berikutnya, kesangsian sang _miko_ pupus sudah.

Jika skenario itu digurat menggunakan tinta emas di atas intan takdir oleh Mereka yang berada di Takamagahara, tentu saja semuanya mungkin!

Bagaimana tidak; Sejak kali pertama ia melihat pria itu, secuil hati telah ia beri. Ketika samurai itu sudi melepas zirah dan meminjamkan selapis bahan untuknya, ia sudah bersedia merelakan segenap rasa. Saat bahaya dalam wujud hewan buas disingkirkan dari hadapan. Ketika tubuh menjulang laki-laki itu dengan sengaja menutupi figurnya yang minim pakaian dari sang biksu dan belasan pasang mata lawan jenisnya di desa. Dan, ketika pria itu menyerahkan alas kakinya di perut belantara. Pun, tanpa syarat, Kagome rela mempersembahkan seluruh cinta.

Momen berikutnya, gadis itu menyerah. Kagome melebur ke dalam pelukan dan meresapi rasa nyaman yang ditawarkan.

Kedua tangan itu bersemayam di punggungnya, figur mungil itu luruh dalam dekapannya. Sesshoumaru menarik napas panjang, menghirup aroma unik yang dimiliki gadis itu. Kala itu, ia terlarut oleh luapan perasaan.

_'Bagaimana mungkin?'_

Sesshoumaru tak habis pikir bagaimana mungkin ia bersyukur atas banyaknya manusia yang menjadi korban siluman telaga? Mengapa kakinya membawanya kembali ke tempat pengalaman mistis itu terjadi? Kenapa hatinya terasa berat untuk pergi? Benarkah yang ia rasakan adalah definisi cinta sejati yang digubah para pujangga ataukah nafsu sementara belaka?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak sanggup ia berikan jawaban berjejal di dalam otaknya.

Di tengah pergolakan nurani, ia memanggil nama sang _miko_ , "Kagome ... "

Yang dipanggil lekas mengangkat paras tanpa melepas peluk. Sesshoumaru menangkup pipi gadis itu. Jemarinya bergerak turun, menelusuri rahang, dagu, lalu berhenti di bibir bawah pendeta _shinto_ tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Kagome bagai takluk pada belaian. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, diam-diam menyangka datangnya ciuman kedua. Ketika yang dinanti tak jua tiba, tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu berjinjit. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan canggung setelah hidung mereka berbenturan.

"Maaf," ucap gadis itu malu-malu.

"Hn," sahut Sesshoumaru sebagai tanda persetujuan. Tangan kanan pria itu merayap ke tulang selangka. Lagi, ia mengecup kelopak liat milik sang _miko_.

Tepat saat itu juga, segala perkara di dalam kepala sang samurai elit lantas labas. Ia enggan meninggalkan tempat itu karena tak ingin peristiwa kemarin cuma menjadi pengalaman, ia tak ingin pertemuan mereka hanya sebatas kenangan. Lubuk hatinya meyakini bahwa ia rela melakukan segalanya untuk dapat berjumpa dengan gadis itu lagi. Cinta atau nafsu tak lagi ia mengindahkan, yang Sesshoumaru tahu bahwa, ia menginginkan sang gadis pujaan.

Seraya tersenyum, Kagome meniru Sesshoumaru. Prajurit itu dapat mendeteksi getaran tipis pada bibirnya saat gadis itu bergumam dalam kebahagiaan. Hanya dengan mendengar dan merasakan hal itu, degup jantung Sesshoumaru lantas meningkat.

Tangan pria itu menjalar sebelum bersemayam di bagian belakang kepala Kagome, sedikit menekan karena tidak rela melepaskan dan berniat memperpanjang pertautan. Tubuh mereka melekat erat tanpa jarak.

Tangan Kagome merenggut sejumput _hita tare_ yang menyembul dari balik pelindung, lalu sedikit menarik diri agar celah di antara mereka cukup untuk bertemu tatap. Keduanya saling pandang cukup lama. Air muka pria itu menyala oleh renjana, netra cokelatnya bergelora. Fakta bahwa hasrat laki-laki itu tersulut olehnya membuat perut Kagome terpiuh oleh kekuatan tak kasat mata.

Manakala miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang berlian indah _miko_ tersebut, ia paham arti tatapan yang disertai dengan semu di pipi gadisnya. Mengerti bahwa perasaannya berbalas dan keinginannya disambut. Sontak, harga diri Sesshoumaru membumbung dan gairahnya melambung.

Prajurit itu menuntun sang _miko_ berjalan masuk ke dalam kastil utama. Di bawah atap, semua benda bawaan di letakkan di pinggir ruangan. Sesshoumaru segera merangkul wanitanya. Senyum gadis itu merekah indah saat sang kesatria mengecup dahinya penuh makna.

Ketika membuka temali _armor_ yang saling terkait, Sesshoumaru menahan keengganannya untuk memberikan pilihan. Namun, pada akhirnya, laki-laki sejati itu menghentikan aktivitas lalu berucap, "Jikalau kau tidak berkenan, katakan berhenti, maka samurai ini akan menuruti."

 _Miko_ muda yang menunduk itu menggerakkan kepalanya searah gravitasi tanda mengerti.

Samurai itu melucuti lapis demi lapis zirahnya. _Kimono_ putih dan merah sederhana yang menjadi penanda gelar sebagai perawan kuil pun tanggal. Beralas bahan yang menjadi bagian hadiah penduduk desa, dengan kepolosan yang tersandang, keduanya berhadap-hadapan. Rasa malu mewarnai roman, telinga, hingga leher gadis itu ketika sang pria menatapnya tanpa jeda. Kagome yang duduk menyamping segera memutar badan dan memunggungi Sesshoumaru.

Perilaku malu-malu gadis itu membuat raut prajurit itu pecah oleh senyuman. Sesshoumaru berkenan menghamba pada lekuk anggun yang dilihatnya. Laki-laki yang sudah bertumpu pada kedua lututnya kian mempersempit ruang.

Tangan besar sedikit kasar itu menyentuh perlahan lengan kanannya, Kagome menutup mata. Yang lain mengusir rambut panjangnya yang tergerai ke bahu kiri. Gadis itu mampu merasakan Sesshoumaru mendekat. Tanpa aba-aba, bibir samurai itu merayap di tulang belikat kanannya.

Sebuah kecupan ringan kemudian bersarang di leher Kagome. Seluruh rambut kecil di tubuhnya berdiri serentak. Manakala lidah pria itu menyapu sedikit bagian di bawah telinga, _miko_ itu tak kuasa untuk merintih. Tangan lain meraba bagian belakang tubuhnya, pelan menuju legok pinggul. Sentuhan itu naik lagi, sebelum turun lalu meremas pinggangnya. Demi menekan denyut di kemaluannya, gadis itu mengatupkan kedua paha kuat-kuat dan menyandarkan punggung pada dada bidang yang terasa panas di belakangnya.

Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru mengelus lengan kiri Kagome, sedangkan yang kanan melilit di perut ramping. Wangi alami yang menguar dari gadis pemberani itu merasuk ke dalam kalbunya. Kulit _miko_ itu terasa halus di tangannya. Keindahan tanpa balutan bahan itu begitu memesona. Tangannya ingin terus menjamah, bibirnya ingin terus mengecup, dan lidahnya hendak mencicipi titik tersembunyi milik perempuan itu.

Udara tertahan di paru-paru Kagome ketika ia merasakan kebangkitan lelaki itu bersenggolan dengan bokongnya. Di saat yang sama, tangan sang samurai yang berada di perutnya lambat laun menanjak ke atas. Setiap sentimeter kulit Kagome yang dielus lelaki itu lantas panas, terbakar oleh harapan. Tatkala tangan itu sudah menangkup salah satu buah dada dan yang lain membelit tubuh mungilnya, napas Kagome tercekat.

Kedua tangan Kagome terangkat, ia butuh apa saja untuk dijadikan pegangan sebagai pelampiasan. Helaian rambut bersinggungan dengan lengannya, sontak ia menggapai.

Pangkal alis Sesshoumaru bertemu di tengah. Tangan gadis itu menelusup dan merenggut lembut surainya. Dada yang kian membusung dan puncak yang menegang di bawah rabaannya membuat desakkan yang terbangun di dalam diri pria itu tambah membuncah. Tangan kanannya meremas gundukan lembut milik Kagome selagi tangan kirinya meluncur ke bawah pusar. Sejenak, ia menangkup bukit polos itu sebelum berdiam di tempat paling magis milik si gadis.

Tanpa perintah, tungkai perempuan itu terbuka lebar. Jari-jari Sesshoumaru mengelus area yang sudah lembap itu dengan halus. Sedangkan tangan lainnya tak henti mempermainkan payudara sang _miko_. Ia menikmati bagaimana gadis itu menggeliat atas sentuhan yang dihadiahkan.

Kagome memekik kecil ketika pucuk buah dadanya dicubit dan bahunya digigit bersamaan. Segalanya terlampau baru dan sempurna untuk dinamakan. Ia tak sanggup berpikir, kewarasannya bagai terisap oleh putaran malas yang dianugerahkan jemari sang samurai. Ia hanya mampu melontarkan kesah manja saat tangan kiri pria itu berhenti sejenak.

Sesshoumaru tidak lagi tahan untuk tidak mengikuti naluri. Ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu agar duduk di atas kedua pahanya. Manakala kejantanannya bergesekkan dengan liang hangat sang perempuan, ia mengerang.

Sang samurai sontak mengubah rencana. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia memutar dan menelentangkan gadis itu di lantai. Kini, _miko_ muda itu terbaring pasrah di atas hamparan sutra berwarna biru dengan kedua tangan di samping kepala.

"Kagome!" panggil pria itu dengan suara dalam yang kian terdengar berat. Sosok yang dipanggil langsung merespons, sepasang safir biru kelabu itu berusaha menerka atas apa yang akan diucapkan.

Walau cara mereka kurang sesuai dengan tata krama dan lebih dikuasai oleh berahi, tapi sang prajurit berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan tetap memperlakukan _miko_ itu dengan segala hormat dari dasar hati. "Sesshoumaru, itu adalah namaku."

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah dengan bulir air di ekor mata. "Sesshou ... maru," terbata, Kagome menggaungkan nama sang samurai dengan keharuan.

Diawali dengan pertukaran sentuhan halus yang hanya dapat diartikan sebagai pujian. Keduanya bergantian menghujani sosok yang dicinta dengan ciuman mesra penuh kekaguman.

Pertautan itu menjelma menjadi lumatan liar. Kemudian, pria itu menghujani buah dada sang _miko_ dengan kecupan. Cumbuan kini melibatkan lidah, secara bertubi-tubi jilatan dan gigitan dilayangkan.

Hawa kastil terbengkalai laksana menipis. Urgensi yang dirasakan samurai dan _miko_ itu mengangkasa. Kedua kaki Kagome bertaut di pinggul Sesshoumaru. Akhirnya, kesatria itu mengarahkan kejayaannya pada area vital sosok kirana yang dipuja.

Hanya sesaat, tarikan udara kuat yang diisap melalui mulut oleh perempuan itu menjadi pertanda untuk mengambil jeda. Kagome yang meregang dengan tidak nyaman menahan jeritan dengan menggigit bibir bawah kencang-kencang.

Demi meringankan rasa sakit, Sesshoumaru lekas menyapu leher gadis itu dengan bibir terpisah. Ketegangan tak beralih sebagai aral, senyum _miko_ itu terpatri di tengah udara yang terbatas. Sang samurai menembus selaput nirmalanya dengan perlahan, detik per detik, untuk inci demi inci.

Tangan gadis itu melilit leher dan merengkuh Sesshoumaru lebih rapat. Semakin dalam pria itu menghunjam, kian menusuk pula kuku-kuku pendek si pendeta wanita di bahu tegapnya.

Waktu berselang, pria itu telah terselimuti dengan lengkap. Kini, Sesshoumaru meluruskan lengan demi menatap Kagomenya seorang. Rambut panjang sang kesatria membentuk tirai di sekeliling si pendeta wanita.

Sejenak, mereka bertukar pandang. Sebagai tanda kesiapan, _miko_ itu mengangguk kecil seraya mengangkat bagian bawah tubuh, meminta lebih. Dengan sepenuh hati, pria itu pun memberi. Desah panjang dan desis tertahan menyelingi tiap tikaman. Sensasi yang dihasilkan sungguh tak terperi.

Si prajurit dan sang _miko_ muda bernapas cepat dengan mulut terbuka. Detak jantung mereka bertalu-talu begitu keras seakan hendak meninggalkan rongga dada. Keduanya tersengal-sengal. Tubuh perkasa dan figur gemulai berlapis peluh itu melekap, berkelindan dalam persetubuhan.

"Ngh, Sesshou~" nama itu tak terselesaikan kala sang prajurit menopangkan kaki-kaki Kagome di kedua bahu bidangnya.

Tidak pernah Sesshoumaru merasakan apa yang ia alami sekarang. Dirinya terpenjara dalam kehangatan, gadis itu membawanya pada sensasi mengawang. Tidak juga ia pernah membayangkan bahwa ada sesuatu seperti yang ia rasai saat ini, ia terkekang oleh adiksi. Ia tercekik dengan rasa panas yang sungguh memabukkan. Bahkan rintih merdu yang terselip dari mulut gadis itu berhasil membuatnya bergidik kesenangan.

Sedangkan Kagome, ia tak mampu berbuat banyak. Tubuhnya tertekuk sedemikian rupa, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh pria itu. Seluruh raganya berdenyar-denyar ditiap guncangan yang diciptakan sang kesatria. Ia tidak memiliki kuasa selain merasa dan tenggelam dalam euforia seksual semata.

Friksi yang dihasilkan membuat keduanya seakan hendak meledak. Sekujur tubuh mereka bagai tersengat oleh arus yang sungguh dahsyat. Semua yang berasal dari sang pasangan menggiring keduanya pada kenikmatan nirwana.

Tubuh maskulin itu pada akhirnya mencapai zenit, begitu juga liuk lampai yang ada di bawahnya. Mereka berdua mengejang bersamaan kala mengarungi gelombang sensasi yang tak mampu dijabarkan dengan kata.

Sembari terengah-engah Kagome menempelkan keningnya di bahu Sesshoumaru. Keheningan mengisi. Selepas bersebadan, hormon kebahagiaan menyebar di seluruh raga dua insan. Keduanya masih tenggelam dalam pijaran kepuasan yang diberikan oleh keintiman. Itu berlaku untuk belasan menit lamanya, tak ada yang rela untuk melerai.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Sesshoumaru bergeser lebih dulu. Ia berbaring miring dan menumpu badan dengan satu lengan. Tangannya meraih _hita tare_ miliknya lalu menyelimuti lekuk feminin itu. "Simpanlah!" titahnya.

Kagome meraih bahan tersebut dan menutupi bagian terpenting tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanan, ia menghalau sekelumit rambut yang melekat di pipi lelaki itu yang basah oleh selapis keringat. Samurai itu menolehkan kepala sehingga mampu mencium telapak tangan sang _miko._

Seraya menatap penuh makna jendela jiwa si pendeta wanita, pria itu berkata dengan penuh kesungguhan, "Sesshoumaru ini akan kembali untukmu."

Untuk kesekian kali, Kagome hanya mampu merespons dengan sebuah anggukan.

Setelah itu, Sesshoumaru membalik badan untuk mengenakan pakaian. Barulah gadis itu bangun dari tempatnya berbaring.

Sesshoumaru masih berkutat dengan baju zirahnya tatkala Kagome selesai memakai _hita tare_ dengan lambang kebesaran klan Taisho. Tanpa kata, gadis itu maju dan menolong laki-laki itu memasang _kote._

Berlapis-lapis _armor_ sudah terpasang. Layaknya melukis paras gadis itu dalam sukma, lelaki itu memandangi sang _miko_ dalam-dalam.

Beberapa saat lamanya, Sesshoumaru mengakar di tempat. Kakinya terasa berat. Benaknya terisi dengan kegundahan hanya dengan berpikir bahwa ia akan meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tengah hutan. Ingin sekali ia membawanya serta ke kediaman. Akan tetapi, dengan semua hal yang telah terjadi, hal itu belum layak dilakukan. Ia memiliki sisa tugas yang harus dituntaskan. Setelah itu, barulah ia mampu menjemput sosok dihadapan yang layak menyandang gelar 'calon pasangan'.

Sebagai jawaban atas ikrar yang pria itu lisankan selepas persenggamaan, Kagome berucap setara bisikan, "Aku akan menunggumu. Kembalilah ke desa lembah pada purnama berikutnya, aku akan berada di sana."

Puas dengan jawaban yang diterimanya, samurai gagah itu mulai melangkah.

Jantung Kagome bagai diremas dari dalam, dadanya sakit menatap punggung lelaki itu. Tak sanggup memandang kepergian sosok yang membuatnya secara rela menyerahkan harta paling berharganya sebagai seorang wanita, Kagome menunduk. Gurat melingkar pada kayu lapuk berwarna cokelat kehitaman pada alas kayu menjadi titik perhatian untuk beberapa lama.

Suara langkah kaki membuat air melapisi penglihatannya, Kagome mengerjapkan mata. Tak kuasa mencegah, kristal cair berjatuhan ke pipinya. Ia pun memalingkan muka ke kanan, pada waktu itulah pendeta wanita itu menyadari ada satu barang milik prajurit yang tertinggal dan di saat yang sama, Sesshoumaru kembali mengingat bawaan penting yang sempat ia lupakan.

Tanpa sebersit pikir pun tangan kanan putri petani itu segera meraih benda tersebut sambil berseru, "Tunggu!"

Kemudian, semua seakan terjadi secara bersamaan; Pria itu memutar badan. Tangan kanan gadis itu sudah terangkat sejajar dengan bahu, hendak menyerahkan. Satu dari dua ikatan pembungkus itu melonggar, hal yang janggal sontak terpapar.

Dikarenakan terkejut sekaligus penasaran, otomatis pusat fokus _miko_ itu tersedot pada rambut manusia yang menyembul dari balik kain. Selama tiga detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam, matanya terus menyelidik. Bagian bawah bungkusan biru itu berwarna ungu kecokelatan.

Tak diragukan lagi, yang ada di tangan Kagome adalah penggalan tubuh manusia. Gumpalan surai hitam nan lebat itu terlihat kaku, tetapi, ada hal lain yang membuat gadis itu membeku. Ia melihat kain putih yang biasa dikenakan oleh para petani sebagai pelindung kepala.

Tidak, Kagome tidak lupa bahwa warga di wilayahnya mempunyai masalah dengan para samurai sejak lama. Ia hanya tidak mau menerima bahwa Sesshoumaru ada sangkut paut dengan hal itu.

Di tengah kekalutan, sejumput asa tersisip di sanubari. Lubuk hati _miko_ itu terus mengulang bahwa apa yang di depan mata tidak seperti yang diduga. Setelah mengumpulkan nyali, gadis muda itu memaksa diri untuk mengintip.

Celakanya, harapan tidak seperti kenyataan. Asa tinggallah asa, fakta di depan mata muskil berubah. Kedua kakinya seakan tak lagi bertulang tatkala ia mengenali kain putih usang dengan secarik tambalan yang diambil dari _kimono_ lamanya.

Tanpa membuka ikatan, dengan panik Kagome menarik paksa kain itu lebih lebar lagi. Kedua mata Kagome membelalak tatkala wajah tak bernyawa itu adalah ...

" _Tou-san_?!" lirihnya.

Kagome yang ruai pun ambruk di lantai lapuk. Memori laksana di depan matanya; senyum bijak yang disertai kerutan, pancaran mata teduh, kata-kata arif yang senantiasa menenangkan jiwa. Kagome mengingat jelas gurat kedamaian di air muka sang ayah beberapa hari lalu, saat mereka berdua menyantap nasi hangat hanya dengan kecap.

 _Miko_ muda itu mengenang masa kecil, ia yang selalu mengekor ke mana pun ayahnya pergi terus dijaga baik-baik. Semua orang dewasa di desa tahu bagaimana pria penyayang itu berusaha sekeras mungkin membahagiakan putri semata wayangnya sendirian sepeninggal sang istri yang wafat saat melahirkan.

Betapa Kagome menyayangi satu-satunya orang tua yang ia kenal.

Bibir gadis itu bergetar, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya telah basah. Begitu banyak pengorbanan yang telah diberikan pria tua itu untuknya seorang. Kesadaran seakan membenamkan Kagome ke dalam jurang kelam tanpa dasar. Yang ia lihat, dengar, adalah nestapa. Hatinya terluka, patah, dan berdarah.

Getir tak lagi tertanggung, gadis yang nelangsa itu berteriak histeris. Sambil memeluk bungkusan itu, terus-menerus ia memanggil lantang ayahnya dengan parau. Dunianya luluh, mimpinya luruh. Seluruh daya usai terkuras, tapi duka tak jua binasa. Mulutnya terbuka, ia meraung tanpa suara. Parasnya berkerut menahan derita yang tak terkira.

Sesshoumaru memejamkan mata sesaat dan yang terbayang adalah akhir dari penyergapan yang menimpanya. Para pemberontak yang tersisa hanya terdiam ketika melihat ia dengan sengaja membuka helm beserta topeng pelindung wajah dan lehernya.

Pada waktu itu, si sulung Taisho ingin mereka mengingatnya, paras yang merepresentasikan hukuman bagi manusia berotak dangkal dan mencoba untuk melawan.

Dengan salah satu kaki, Sesshoumaru membalik tubuh telungkup itu. Lalu, ia menancapkan ujung _katana_ ke tanah dan mengeluarkan—senjata yang paling sentimental bagi semua samurai— _wakizashi_ dari sarungnya. Tangan kiri Sesshoumaru menahan kepala, dengan lutut kanan ia menahan badan serta lengan, dan tangan yang lain bergerak cepat membuat sayatan di leher si Kepala Desa.

Belum sepenuhnya jiwa meninggalkan raga korban saat kesatria itu memulai. Cairan merah pekat nan hangat menyembur deras, sebagian besar percikan membasahi rupa tampan sang jagal. Pada akhirnya, prajurit itu berhasil melepaskan kepala dari badan lawan tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi terkecil pun di mukanya.

Pemberontak yang tersisa memandang dengan gamang ketika Sesshoumaru mengelap bilah senjatanya di baju mayat pemimpin mereka. Tak ada yang berani mengambil langkah. Sebagian yang menyaksikan jatuh di atas kedua lutut dengan mata melebar. Separuhnya hanya bergeming memperhatikan punggung si samurai muda yang pergi dengan santai sambil menjambak kepala sang ketua yang masih mengucurkan darah segar.

Sebagai prajurit sejati, hal itu harus dilakukan. Sebagai bukti atas keberhasilannya memberantas para pembangkang, Sesshoumaru harus membawa potongan kepala itu saat menghadap sang atasan. Sebaliknya, jika ia gagal dan ditangkap oleh para pemberontak, maka, sebuah keniscayaan bahwa ia akan menjadi eksekutor bagi diri sendiri: _Wakizashi_ miliknya sudah pasti akan merobek perutnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Kagome dengan suara serak di tengah sedu-sedan.

Kalimat pilu _miko_ itu membuat Sesshoumaru bersarak dari renungan. Pria itu bergeming menyaksikan gadis yang ia idam terisak dan merana. Namun, ia lekas mengerti situasi. Takdir telah mempertemukan mereka secara istimewa, semara yang terjalin tak dapat dihindari. Sayangnya, Para _Kami-sama_ tidak hanya menggubah romansa, tapi juga tragedi.

Masih dengan tetes kesedihan yang bercucuran, Kagome mengalihkan pandang. Sekarang ia menatap lurus laki-laki itu dengan mata nyalang. Kengerian dan teror terpancar dari tampangnya dengan gamblang.

Sang ayah tidak baik-baik saja di desa. Sukar dipercaya.

Kehidupannya mustahil bisa seperti sediakala. Ia sudah sebatang kara.

Kagome melepaskan bungkusan yang ada di pelukan, demi memperlebar jarak ia berlari secepat kilat ke belakang seraya meraih busur dan tempat anak panah. Begitu pula Sesshoumaru, ia memasang kuda-kuda dengan ibu jari di _tsuba_.

Terlampau tragis, kisah romantis harus ditutup dengan ironis.

Celakanya, tiada waktu untuk menyerana. Asmara harus ditandaskan. Ada hutang darah yang wajib dibayarkan.

Tak ada pilihan, Kagome merasa harus membunuh pria pertama dan satu-satunya yang ia cinta.

Busur direntangkan, sasaran ditetapkan. Bilah tajam _katana_ pun diacungkan.

Bulir kristal terakhir meluncur dari sudut mata seiring dengan anak panah yang dilesatkan.

"Maafkan aku ..." ucapnya lirih.

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minna saiko arigatou!

**Author's Note:**

> Sedikit penjelasan:
> 
> \- Koku ( 石 ) adalah satuan volume Jepang yang berbasis di Cina. Satu koku dianggap jumlah beras yang cukup untuk memberi makan satu orang selama satu tahun (setara 120 liter).
> 
> \- Karena mengambil setting di zaman Kamakura (1185–1333), zirah yang digunakan Sesshoumaru masih menggunakan bahan kulit.


End file.
